Whispers in the Dark
by Yawarakai-Bunny
Summary: Kyo... A thief from the water tribe who can bend fire and the Avatars big sister Amon... mysterious masked man who can take peoples bending away, he is every benders nightmare. One night Kyo is attacked after an incident at the air temple and Amon saved her. Amon realizes she is a bender to late in to this little game... And some how they manage to fall in love?
1. Out the Window

Chapter 1

_It's only natural that being the Avatar's older sister, that there is no mention of me at all. Unlike my sister, I have no important place in history. I am just a shadow in the back ground lurking unnoticed. A shadow named Kyo. I'm a fire bender. _

_Yeah, I'm sure your thinking something along the lines of, "What the hell? What are you? Adopted?"_

_Well, no. I am not adopted. I am just an accident, i guess you could say. That's how most people look at it anyway. I imagine that seventy years ago, i would be horribly discriminated for that. But even though it isn't seventy years ago anymore, I was stil pushed to the side. After all, I wasn't the Avatar. I'm just her weird out of place sister. TO tell you the truth, it really doesn't bother me all that much. Unlike Korra, I don't have an urge to be the center of everyone's attention. If everyone had their eyes on me, I wouldn't be able to do the things that I do. You see, I am a master thief._

_I suppose that if people gave even half the attention that they give to Korra, I would still probably be able to do what I do. It just would be somewhat harder. Don't get me wrong, I love a challenge. But it can be challenging enough doing it like I do right now._

_When I was seventeen I left, leaving Korra and everyone else behind me. The south tribe water village gets boring after a bit. Especially when people start to notice that things are going missing. What a stupid bunch of boarcupines. It took them long enough to notice. No one would suspect it was me though._

_Anyway, Republic City. Nice place. If you're in to largely populated areas. And equalists. And random bush hobos. Ignoring the bush hobos and the large population, the problem with those chi blockers and anti benders has been rather annoying. Due to seeing quite a few very depressed looking ex-benders, I have had to lay low with my bending. Not that that has really been a problem though. With my career I don't really have to use fire bending often at all..._

For Kyo, this was going to be a fun job. The fire bender used her bending to fly over the water that separated the city and Air bender island. As she landed on the shore, the twenty-five year old pulled her mask over the bottom half of her face and bounced in to action. She pulled a pair of Sais from off her side and stabbed them in to the side of the temple and started to scale the side of the temple. It didn't take her long to reach the top window of the building.

Balancing herself on the Sais, Kyo looked in to the window. A few guards of some sort had gathered themselves at a table listening to a radio. Pretty good guards they were. The thief waited and watched for only a couple minutes before the door opened and another one of the guards was motioning them to come out. And that was exactly what they did.

Kyo slid the window and hopped in to the room, landing on the wood floor silently. She made her way across the room and opened up the closet door. It didn't surprise her to see that there was nothing but a couple coats hanging in there. Shutting the door, Kyo crept to the other door in the room and exited. Across the hallway she was now in, Kyo saw another door and a staircase. Hearing that there was voices coming from behind the first door, she naturally went for the stairs, making her way down them as quietly as she could.

Halfway down them, Kyo heard a voice that was quickly coming up towards her. Trying to remain calm, she looked around the area, trying to find away to either hide or escape. She didn't imagine that going all the way back up the stairs was to good of an idea, seeing as there was also people up there, so it looked like leaving wasn't really an option. So hiding it would be. Looking up she saw that there was rafters on the roof. That made things a bit easier. Kyo scaled up the walls as quick as she could and pulled herself up on to one of the rafters. She had barely made it up in time when a girl in water tribe clothing walked underneath her, followed by two boys and another girl with really long dark hair. Two boys who she recognized to be from the fire ferrets. A bit weird to see a pair of pro benders on Air Temple Island. But it was also weird to see a somewhat familiar looking girl in water tribe clothing.

Naturally the three of them had to stop directly underneath of where Kyo was perched. She couldn't help but roll her brown eyes at that. The water tribe girl and the boys where talking about something in a rather sad tones of voice while the other girl looked very depressed. All Kyo caught was something about betraying, secret factory and bad fathers. Or something along those lines. Finally the other girl spoke up.

"I'm sorry Korra..."

Wait... Korra? Kyo narrowed her eyes at the group of teenagers. It looked like her oh so lovable and important little sister had decided to come to the big city. Yay. Personally, she was quite happy when she was back home. Unexpectedly, the youngest of the two fire ferrets looked up and his eyes widened.

Dramatically he pointed his finger up at Kyo and shouted, "Guy's! Another equalist!" The other three's heads snapped upwards, and their faces all contained the same surprised expression as the earth bender guy had. The four instantly went in to battle mode and the next thing she knew, Kyo was having fire sent her way.

Yay, Kyo loved fire! The thief dropped from her position on the rafter, on to the stairs, managing to keep her balance and not go tumbling down backwards. As more fire was sent her way, Kyo bended fire right back at them, making it collide with both Korra and the other fire bender's flames. Turning her head slightly, Kyo saw that the other girl was right behind her, wearing one of those snazzy little gloves that all the chi blockers seemed to wear a lot. The ones that could electrify the living shit out of you.

"No you don't, princess..." I spoke to her, using the wall and fire bending from her feet, to quickly jump up and dodge her.

"Since when do equalists bend?" Korra asked out loud, to no one in particular. Kyo rolled her eyes. Korra was stupid. In what way did she look like one of those damn equalists? She managed to get down to the bottom of the stairs and started running towards the nearest window to get out when a large gust of wind from a very little person sent Kyo flying across the hall and in to a wall pretty hard, knocking the wind out of her, and cracking her spine.

"Take that, evil doer!" The little boy (with a weird shaped head) shouted as she landed on her hands and knees. Kyo managed to toll out of the way as another gust of wind, and fire came at her at the same time.

"You guys certainly play fair don't you?" She groaned in pain, as she stood up again and started running towards the little boy again, while clutching her stomach with her arm. Carefully she managed to dodge the hits sent her way.

"Meelo! Get out of here, it's not safe!" Korra yelled to the little boy, who obediently leaped out of the way, but not before sending one more blast of air towards Kyo... In a fart formation...

The thief wasn't lucky enough to dodge that hit and was sent flying through the window and out towards the dark looking ocean below. Her eyes widened, as her long black hair came loose and she came closer and closer to the rocky water. Not even a second later she hit the water with a splash.

While she managed to hit the water without being skewered, she ended up bashing her knee pretty good on the sides of one the rocks.

To say the least, that had been unsuccessful. Some what fun, but unsuccessful. Thanks a lot, Korra.

While it had been a long and somewhat painful swim back to the city shore, Kyo had managed to make it without drowning, or being eaten by some unknown creature that could possibly lurk the waters. That was always a good thing.

Now she was wet and cold and had to walk all the way home with a very bruised, and possibly sprained or broken knee. Fun stuff. Kyo pulled the mask off her face and let it hang around her neck like a scarf, and started her 'journey' through the streets of republic city. Being as this was a large city, there where all those lovely mugger guys and the even more adoring, bending gangs. Half of them where notorious for raping unsuspecting citizens.

Kyo wouldn't be surprised if more at least half the back alleys in this city had, had a rape happen in them. Well maybe a little less than that. Like said before, this was a big city. She really should have been prepared for what happened next. As the thief limped down the street, naturally receiving odd looks from pass-biers, she was suddenly surrounded by a group of four or five men. Looking up to see thenm properly, Kyo saw that four where men and one was a woman. What the hell? If she was going to get raped, she didn't want to be raped by some random woman.

"What do we have here?" One of the men spoke in a deep and somewhat rough voice. The others smirked and gave a slight laugh. The big guy that had spoken, pressed her up against the wall, with one arm on the wall over her head, and the other one by her shoulder. His face was uncomfortably close to hers and she could smell alcohol and weed in his breath. Lovely.

"A unicorn with magical rainbows following her around, what else?" Kyo spoke sarcastically. That one was a bad one. The big guy simply smirked and pushed off the wall away from her and turned to his buddies.

"So should we have some fun to night, guys?" The other members of the little gang let out a chorus of 'yeah!'s and curses, to show how happy they seemed to be with that idea. "Then fun there shall be..." He turned back to Kyo with a suggestive smile on his face. Roughly he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall, making her smash her head. Kyo was just loving this night more and more. As her vision became blurry and a splitting pain erupted from the back of her head she felt his calloused hand that wasn't currently doing anything went down and grabbed her thighs and continued moving up from there. At his touch, Kyo squirmed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He just smacked her across the face and then eagerly grabbed the front of her shirt black shirt and ripped the top buttons open.

Kyo gasped for breath and reached up to try and grab his hand as she looked over the big guy's shoulder. The others, including the girl, were so close that she could smell their breaths too. The apparent leader, let go off her and then looked at the girl. "Mika, care to make this easier for us?"

She grinned at him and opened up some sort of pouch full of water. "Sure boss!" The woman water bended the water out and it quickly clamped around Kyo's wrists pinning them to the wall and then freezing them, so that she was held in place.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast, and Kyo was to tired and was feeling absolutely sick, sort of like she had a concussion. All in all, she wasn't sure that she could do fire bending at this moment. Wasn't it funny how when you needed it the most you weren't capable of doing it? Personally, she was going to blame it on Korra. She liked that idea much better then thinking it was the spirits punishing her from trying to rob a temple.

Several hands where on Kyo, but it didn't seem to last very long before a black figure shot out of no were and sent the leader flying and crashing in to a dumpster. "What the hell?" He shouted, with a string of curses following behind his exclamation. The Mika woman rushed to his side like a puppy, and the other men let go of Kyo looking around in surprise, trying to figure out what just happened.

Kyo's vision wasn't getting any better. In fact by now everything was starting to fade. She couldn't help but give an almost silent chuckle at the sight of the stupid looks on those boarcupine's faces.

The figure came back again, and it didn't take him long to have them all on the ground looking half dead. The leader stood up again and fire came out of his fists and he started chucking flames towards the apparently hooded man, who dodged them like they where nothing. He continued to charge at the leader and threw him back in to the dumpster, making that Mika woman scream.

At one point before Kyo finally passed out she was the man look at her. He was wearing a mask. When she saw it, the first thing and words to come out of her mouth was, "Amon...?" Then everything went black.

_-Well, is this story even worth trying to continue with? Review please!_


	2. Stereotypes

Chapter 2

Amon had been watching that small bending gang for an hour now, trying see if he could find out where their base was. Amon knew that there was more than just the five of them. It was starting to go on two hours of watching them, and it really didn't look like he was going to get anything out of them. It was obvious that they were drunk and high on something. The only thing they did was shout and swear and shove each other around.

The masked man had finally given up on them now. Amon had more important things to do and he had waited time fallowing around up bunch of stupid drunks. He would get some men to attack them and get what he needed later.

As Amon turning around to leave when he heard one of the men say something to the leader. "Hey! Masa, look at that!" Look at what?

For a second, Amon had thought he had somehow been seen. But that was impossible. Turning around he followed to where the man who had talked had his fat finger pointing. A woman dressed in all black and was sopping wet, limped down the street, getting closer to the alley where those bunch of idiots where peering out at her. One of the other men let out a laugh and looked at the leader, who was apparently named Masa. "Can't we have some real fun tonight?" The fat man asked, grinning suggestively. The others all nodded in agreement and turned to look at Masa.

Masa watched as the woman walked by, his eyes moving up and down her body. "I don't see why not..." He grinned too. "Come on boys, let's have some fun."

Amon eyed them behind his mask as he watched them, one by one walk out of the alley and then corner the woman. Whether or not she was a bender, he didn't know. She didn't look like she was about to bend, so he presumed not.

He watched them in disgust as they froze her arms to the wall, smacked her and started to molest the girl. Benders where disgusting. He really couldn't wait until he had cleansed the world of them.

In a second, Amon was down on the ground and had thrown Masa in to a dumpster and had the others on to ground. Masa stood up again and fire came out of his fists and he started chucking flames towards Amon, who dodged them like they where nothing. He continued to charge at the leader and threw him back in to the dumpster, making his little water bending dog scream.

Masa grunted as he slouched to the ground, holding his head in pain. He suddenly started gagging and vomited all over himself and the ground. Water bender dog screamed again and jumped back from the large man. Glancing back at the girl, he saw that she was hanging there, unconscious against the wall. He looked back over to where the woman and Masa where and walked over to the woman and grabbed her by the neck.

"I need some help..." His grip tightened ever so slightly. "I think you can be the one to assist me..." The woman looked up in to his mask. Realising who he was, her eyes widened and she looked terrified.

"Yes! I can! Just don't take my bending away!" She squealed in terror, grabbing on to Amon's wrist with both hands. Under his mask Amon could only smirk. Stupid girl.

"I need to know where your boss is hiding... Tadao... That's his name isn't it?" The woman looked as if she were about to start crying any minute. She could cry away for all he cared. It really wasn't going to do anything for herself.

"I...I don't know! Nobody does! He just has us meet him in some random old, abandoned building!" Amon's brown eyes burned in to hers.

"Where are you meeting next?" Tears fell from the water bender's blue eyes as she tried to shake her head.

"I don't know..." And with that she just started balling. Amon rolled his eyes and let go of her as she slouched to the ground. The masked man walked around behind her and placed his fingers on her forehead. The woman looked up at him with wide watery eyes. "No! Don't! Please!"

Ignoring her cries, Amon spoke his famous words, "I will now cleanse you of your impurity." And with that, she slouched to the ground. Amon didn't even give her a second glance. Instead he stepped over her limp body and went to the other unconscious woman.

With her eyes closed, she wasn't the most beautiful person in the world. Her long choppy hair was in a stringy tangled mess from being wet and it almost looked greasy in this light; her pale face had several cuts and bruises on it. Above one of her dark eye brows, was a long scar going from her hair line across her forehead. Her nose was slightly crooked and her lips where thin.

Looking at the rest of her he saw that she was wearing a fairly thick, midriff coat that had buttons up the side rather than in the middle, with a collar that went up to her chin. Under it she wore some sort of stretch black shirt. Around her neck was a black bandana sort of thing. Her legs were clad in black pants that went down to her calves, from there one was a pair of black lace up boots.

A mixture of a gag and a cough interrupted his looking over her. Even with her eyes shut, he could tell she was squinting in pain. Amon broke the ice and held the woman bridal style then ran off in to the night.

When Kyo opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a dark room. Underneath her was the most comfy thing that she had ever laid on. Dark and comfy was nice, but whose room was she in? The fire bender blinked as she recalled the events that had happened the night before. The last thing she remembered seeing before passing out was... Amon. No way. Could she have been sleeping in _Amon's _bed.

The twenty-five year old sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her head still had a small lingering pain to it, as did her knee. But that wasn't about to stop her from acting out the sudden idea she had. If this was Amon's room then that meant she was in Amon's house/base thing.

She couldn't help but imagine what sort of things she could put in to her pockets, and up her sleeves. Kyo stood up, wobbling a bit. It took only a second for her to regain her balance and for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Across from the bed was a door and right beside the bed was a small table. Other than that there was nothing else in the room. Not even a closet. What, did this guy wear the same clothes every day? Turning back to the bedside table she saw a drawer and pulled it open. The only thing inside was some sort of book. Kyo picked up the book and flipped through it. There was nothing but blank pages. Well that was sort of useless. She dropped it back in the drawer and headed over to the door.

Kyo opened it a crack and looking out in to a living room. While it was dark in there, it was a bit brighter then the bedroom. Kyo slipped through the door and in to the living room. There was a couch against the wall with a table in front of it. Across from the couch was some sort of cabinet a couple drawers. Cabinets and drawers where always good things.

Checking to make sure that there was no one there that she hadn't noticed; she approached the cabinet and began pulling open drawers. They mostly only held books, papers and dust. Pulling open another drawer she saw the exact same thing, Except in the corner was a small box covered in dust. Kyo popped the lid of it open and peered inside. There was a single silver ring in the box with a diamond in the middle of four small black onyxes. That looked valuable.

Kyo dropped the ring in to one of her pockets and then shut the drawer. The fire bender turned from the cabinet and looked around the room. There was another door that was opened and appeared to just be a bathroom. People didn't usually keep valuables in bathrooms. For now that ring was good enough for her. Kyo imagined that she could get quite a bit of cash off of that.

There was another door in the room which she presumed to be an exit. Kyo opened it and saw that she was looking out in to a long hallway lined with pipes. Kyo quietly closed the door behind her and then started to make her way down the hallway. Every once in a while she would hear steam in the pipes hissing, but other than that it was extremely quite. And it was starting to make Kyo feel most uncomfortable.

You know that feeling you get on the back of your neck when you feel like someone is watching or following you? Well, Kyo had that feeling. The thief looked over her shoulder and wasn't surprised to see that there was no one there. Of course there was no one there. There never was. Seeing that no one was there didn't help the feeling that she was getting.

Turning her head slowly she came face to face with that infamous mask.

Amon grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the metal wall. Bringing his face close to hers, he spoke in a deep and low voice, almost a whisper, "It probably isn't a good idea to wonder around here. People might mistake you for trouble..."

Kyo looked up in to his masked face with an emotionless expression. "Maybe I am trouble."

Amon let out a small chuckle. The man pushed away from Kyo and the wall. Lifting one of his hands he held out the ring. "So you like shiny things?" Amon held it up to the light and examined it. Kyo glanced up at the ring and scowled. She slid her hand in to her pocket and found that her eyes weren't deceiving her. "I personally find that it is rather rude to steel from the one who saved you..."

Kyo's eyes went from the ring to Amon. "And I personally find that it is rude to go through peoples pockets." She shot back, offering him a fake grin.

Amon chuckled again, "Touché."

"I am assuming that I was sleeping in your bed... You didn't rape me, did you?" It was just a question. Could never be too sure. Especially seeing as Amon wasn't really one of the good guys. Most bad guys, cough, cough bending gangs, all seemed to be horny bastards.

Behind his mask, Amon smirked. "I'll let you figure that out for yourself, I think."

Kyo raised her eyebrow and stood up straight, instead of leaning against the wall. "Let me figure it out myself?" She took a step closer to the anti-bender. "It's my body. I think I would have a right to know about something like that."

And guess what Amon did? He chuckled. Again. His chuckling was really starting to get annoying. "i suppose that it true. No, I did not rape you." Teasingly, he reached out and caressed her jaw with one of his fingers. "I am sort of offended that you would think something like that of me."

Kyo smacked his hand away and glared up at him. "Well, I really don't know you that well, do I?"

Amon simply nodded. "True. True. But I would think that you are smart enough to not believe in stereotypes." The masked man leaned against the wall, and Kyo continued to glare at him. " It's rather stereotypical to think that because I'm the, 'bad guy'" at that he made quotation marks with his fingers, "I am automatically a rapist."

"Well most rapists, I'm pretty sure are bad." Amon seemed to ignore this and continued on with his pointless little rant on stereotypes.

"Because you are wearing all black, it is stereotypical of me to believe that you are in to drugs, alcohol, possibly porn, and maybe even self mutilation."

Kyo stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "I am not a druggie. Or an alcoholic, or a porn addict. Or anything like that! Why would you even suggest something like that?" This man... was really starting to irritate her.

"Because I don't know you that well." He answered simply, with a shrug. If he hadn't been wearing his mask, Amon would have given her the cockiest grin ever.

Kyo went back to glaring at him "I want to go home."


	3. What if I said

Chapter 3

Kyo was back in Amon`s room, sleeping on his bed. Rolling over on to her back, she opened her eyes. She was face to face with Mr. Masked Man himself. He leaned so close to her that the guy was practically laying on top of her.

Amon lifted the bottom half of his mask up and breathed in to her ear "Now that your here, I don't ever want to let you go..." he whispered before kissing it, then kissing her cheek, and finally he planted one on her lips. Kyo kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down against her.

Once he was on her, Kyo flipped them around so that she was on him. Pulling away from the kiss she grabbed the edges of his mask. Amon's arms lay still at his side and he made no movement to stop her as she pulled then mask off his face.

Kyo opened her eyes and squinted as rays of sun shone through the blinds in her window, right in to her eyes. That had been the most disturbing dream ever. The thief sat up and shuddered at the memory of it. It had been a week since she had seen Amon. The weird thing was that she had only actually seen the man once in her life, not counting the times where he would appear in a big crowd at a distance. Why on earth would her apparently sick mind come up with such an idea?

The woman flipped her blankets off of her and sat up on her bed, with her feet hanging over the edge as she recalled that night. Or morning. Depending on what you considered 2:00 AM to be.

Amon had so generously told her that she could leave if she wanted to, without bothering to show her the way out. It took her longer then she would have hoped for, but she did finally find the exit. But not after stumbling upon some sort of little office thing. And being Kyo, which she was, she decided to snoop. What she ended up finding was what looked to be some important plans on some sort of new weapon for those equalists. She also found a key on top of those plans. So Kyo happily swiped both the plans and the key and was merely on her way.

Kyo may have been neutral in this little battle going on in the city, but those weapon plans where for equalists that would use them against benders. She imagined she could make quite a bit of yuons off of it.

The woman looked towards the top drawer of her dresser. Sitting in there was her 'yuon maker'. Along with the key. She was rather surprised that she hadn't seen Amon recently. Maybe those plans weren't that important? Or maybe he didn't notice yet? Or he y know where she lived to get her back for steeling them and then steel them back himself. At least, Kyo hoped he didn't know where she lived.

The thief pushed herself off the bed and got dressed.

As much as she liked the thrill of steeling, that was what you could call her, Nightime Career. And really, it was probably not to most reliable job to depend on. That was also why she had a day job. Shitty as it was. But some one had to get those newspapers out to people.

Unless you are some sort of extremely stupid being, then it doesn't take a genius to know that she was a 'paper girl' or whatever you would like to call it. Despite the largeness of the city, it really didn't pay that good. Just enough to get food in her stomach and just barely pay the rent of her trashy apartment. The money she got from selling her stolen items was a back up. In case one day, which would definitely happen, she ended up being kicked out. The land lord and herself didn't get on good at all. He was always complaining about her coming in late at night and never locking the door behind her.

Locking the door really did nothing. Kyo had seen people crawl in and out through the winows plenty of times. Once some guy even came through the floor boards. Awkward moment when you come in late at night and step on someone's head. And the stupid thing was that the guy tried to sue her for assult. People would do anything for some yuon these days.

Anyways, paper delivery. Unlike most people around here, Kyo had no motorbike or automobile. So she was stuck with walking her route. Thankfully she wasn't an overweight, lazy person.

Kyo was doing the last of her route when she noticed something unusual. Every so often, the woman would stop and adjust the strap of her bag or look to see who was next and out of the corner of her eye she swore that she saw someone peering around a corner at her. Someone wearing one of those equalist masks. That or she was starting to go insane from her lack of sleep. But Kyo was sure that someone was there.

Normally she would be wondering, 'What would equalists want with me?' but Kyo was pretty sure she knew why they where there. That is, if she wasn't going insane of course. The thief looked over her shoulder quickly and just in time to see an equalist duck back behind a dumpster.

Yes, she was pretty sure it wasn't insanity. Kyo checked her bag. Only two more places to go. Naturally, the fire bender quickened her pace and finished her job as quickly as she could.

Would it be a good idea to go home? Probably not. She didn't really want Amon knowing where she lived. Instead Kyo sped walked all the way to that one park. The one with the crazy old bush hobo. She sort of liked him and, as gross as it sounded, his weird dumpster soup thing he seemed to make a lot. Who knew garbage could be appetizing.

Kyo walked there without even looking over her shoulder once. She already knew that they where following her. The fire bender sat on the grass and restlessly tried to watch the water. It didn't take long though before, about five chi-blockers surrounded her.

"Where going to have to ask you to come with us miss." A female spoke in a blank sounding tone of voice.

Kyo tilted her head back to look up at the woman, putting on a, 'I'm innocent and don't have a problem in the world because I'm just that good.' kind of face. "Whatever for? I don't recall doing anything wrong..."

Kyo almost expected the woman to cough out some sarcastic remark. "Come with us please." The chi-blocker repeated. Well, it didn't look like there was going to be a sarcastic remark.

"Since when are equalists polite? I really don't think I want to go with you. I don't even know why I'm talking to you." Kyo crossed her arms and continued to stare up at them. "My mother always told me never to talk to strangers."

One of the male blockers finally spoke up. "This isn't a request." Then two of the, grabbed an arm and pulled Kyo to her feet.

She made an attempt to pull her arms out of their grasps, but they held on tight. "There's the inner equalist we all know and love."

Still being held in their grips, Kyo swung a kick at one of the men in front of her and successfully kicked him in the gut and had him doubled over. She hardly gave him even a chance to breath before kicking him in the jaw and knocking him flat on his back.

The blocker that had been standing beside the one Kyo had just attacked watched him fall and then snapped his head back to Kyo. She was pretty sure that, that guy was giving her some sort of dirty look. They usually did. Blocker #2, the one probably glaring at her, made a move to punch Kyo in the face. As the fist swung, the used all her strength and pulled Blocker #3, the one grabbing her left arm, and swung him in the way so he got punched in the neck.

In surprise, and probably pain and lack of breathing, Blocker #3 let go. Kyo used her free arm and swung it at Blocker #4, the right arm guy. He got it with his free hand though.

From behind her the woman used her little tasor glove and grabbed Kyo by the shoulder. Pain shot through her body as it went in to convulsions and she fell to the ground.

Kyo's vision was blurry, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the woman's hand going down to electrocute her. She also saw water from the lake, fly up and splash in to the equalists, knocking them away. There was some sort of battle going on. And she doubted it was Amon coming to save her.

Groggily she pushed herself up, on to her knees as her vision slowly went back in to focus. What she saw made her quite annoyed. It was Korra, fire ferret brothers, and rich, princess woman. By the time Kyo was on her feet, the chi blockers where gone.

"Are you ok?" Korra turned to face Kyo and was surprised with what she saw. "Kyo?" The fire bender just stood and glared at her sister, who was completely oblivious to the look she was getting. Korra ran up and gave her a tight hug.

Kyo did not appreciate it, to say the least. The thief pried her little sister off and scowled at her. "I didn't need your help." She spoke bluntly, pushing Korra away from her. "I was perfectly fine on my own."

Korra looked shocked, but it quickly turned to an angry look. "Yeah right, you would have been toast if we hadn't come along and saved your sorry ass."

"Well then, let me be toast. The last person I would want to be saved by is you and your little gang of idiots." The thief started walking away from the group of teenagers, who were staring at her with their mouths open.

"Korra... who was that?" Bolin asked dragging his eyes away from the angry figure walking away from him.

The Avatar sniffed and glared at her sisters back. "My darling, big sister."

"Well, she certainly looks like a cheery kind of person." Someone said. Korra didn't know who.

Kyo walked straight home from there. When she got to her apartment, the woman marched straight in to her room and slammed the door shut. With the condition of this entire building, she was surprised that the roof didn't cave in on everyone. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Kyo looked up at the clock on her wall. It was already almost six. Time certainly flied, didn't it?

"Well now, Kyo...You really are trouble, aren't you?" She heard someone say from a corner in her room.

Kyo didn't even look to see who it was. She already knew. "Following me, where you?" She questioned in an emotionless voice.

"That was quite a fight you put up. And then the Avatar came and saved you... Do you two know each other?" Amon asked, stepping out in to the light, so you could actually see him. Nothing had changed since the last time she saw him. He still wore the same mask... and it looked like he wore the same clothing. Anyways, Kyo wasn't going to answer his last question. It wasn't any of Amon's business.

The fire bender looked up from the floor and glared at Amon. "What do you want?" Stupid question there.

"I'm pretty sure that you know." He answered taking a step closer to herself and the bed.

Kyo smirked. "And what if I say that I don't?"

Amon took another step forwards. "Then you would be lying, wouldn't you?" To true.

The woman leaned back and continued smirking. "What if I said that I don't have it anymore? That I sold it to the Avatar for some good Yuon?"

The masked man loomed over her, looking down at Kyo with narrowed brown eyes. "Then I would say that you're in trouble.


	4. No

Chapter 4

"Then I would say that you're in trouble." His voice was as cold and sharp as a razor. It almost scared Kyo. Almost. But not quite.

"Relax, tough guy." Reaching out she put a hand on his chest and tried to push him away from her. "I still have 'em." Amon seemed to relax at this, but just barely. "But..."And back up with the tension again, "What would I get in return for giving them back?"

Even with a mask on his face, Kyo could see that he was glaring at her. Amon stood up straight and took a step back. "Just whose side are you on anyways?" The thief smirked up at him and didn't answer. "Kyo, I'm only going to ask once. Where is it?"

"You're no fun." The woman remarked. Amon sent her a warning look through the eye holes of his mask. "It's in my underwear drawer." The look in his eyes went from warning, to horrified. "If you want to go get it, be my guest."

Amon grabbed Kyo's upper arm, pulled her up and pushed her towards her dresser. "Go get it."

It looked like he really wasn't the rapist, pervert type. Or was it all an act? Kyo pulled open the drawer and pulled it out. She turned and dangled the key and plans above her head, holding it by her pointer finger and thumb. "Must be pretty important if the great Amon himself came to get it..."

Unexpectedly, Kyo bolted towards her open window, courtesy of Amon, and jumped out of it feet first. Being as it was the second floor, it was a little ways down, I suppose you could say. But she stuck the landing. As she ran, Kyo folded the paper up and put it down her shirt.

It was starting to get dark out. That gave both of them an opportunity.

Amon narrowed his eyes as he leaned out the window and watched Kyo run. She was really making this difficult. Grabbing on to the window frame, he swung out of it and hit the ground with a soft thud.

The masked man walked out of the alley they had landed in and watched Kyo run down the street. That woman was... Challenging? Amon turned and went back down the alley, all the way until he came to the other end, where it turned in to another alley. And that was where he went.

Kyo slowed down and looked over her shoulder. There wasn't anyone behind her. Anyone with that mask anyways. Looking everywhere around her, even up, there was no sign off that man. Or any man, woman or child at this point. The whole street seemed to be deserted. All the shops where closed and people where at home with their loved ones. Kyo was pretty sure he had followed her though.

She wasn't sure what would happen if and when he caught her. Probably nothing good. For those of you who wondered, no. Kyo was not flirting with Amon, even though it sort of seemed that way. She was merely just...Giving him a hard time. Probably not the best idea, seeing as he knew where she lived and had people who could tasor her ass, no matter how good a fight she put up, and how many people she knocked down. She really would rather not have that happen. To late now though.

Kyo flipped the hood of her coat up, over her head and started walking down the street. Her brown eyes continued to flick back and forth, looking for that one familiar mask. And this time she saw it coming.

Amon flew out of nowhere at her. Kyo spun out of the way and jumped up on to a dumpster, keeping her balance on the edges of it, seeing as it was opened.

"Took you long enough." Kyo mused.

Amon sent another blow her way, which she narrowly dodged, and ended up on the ground in a crouched position. "Quit playing games with me Kyo. I am starting to get annoyed."

"Oh boohoo." The fire bender had managed to get behind him and tried to attack from there, but he turned and blocked her kick easily. "I wouldn't really consider it to be 'playing games' though."

Amon didn't say anything and threw a punch at the thief. As she tried to dodge, it hit her in the shoulder. The blow was strong and made Kyo stumble back a bit. "If those plans are really that important to you then they are extremely valuable to me." He still said nothing, but eyed her carefully as he continued to attack. No, Kyo wasn't like all those awesome ninja thieves you read about in stories. Not to brag, but while she could be extremely agile, she was a terrible fighter. Though it would help a lot if she could use fire bending... But she wasn't about to give away her cover. Kyo really didn't want the man coming after her and steeling it from her. Sure, fire bending made her rather different in the water tribe. But Kyo quite liked being different. "There is no way in hell that I would give them up to you easily."

Amon sighed and finally spoke. "If that's the way you want it to be..." Why didn't that sound to good? Probably because it wouldn't be good at all. Amon sent a kick her way, which hit Kyo square in the chest and sent her flying backwards in to a parked automobile. When she hit it, the fire bender felt all the air in her body rush out through her mouth. Falling on her hands and knees, she gasped and tried to breath normally. Why did all the rough stuff seem to happen to her and not Korra? Korra was the bloody Avatar, wasn't she?

Amon walked over to her and crouched down, so he was just a bit above Kyo's level. He reached a hand out and gently grasped her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him. "Just give the key and plans to me now and I won't hurt you." A couple long locks of her black hair hung in her face. With his other hand, Amon pushed them behind her ear.

Kyo was still breathing heavily. She felt like she didn't have the breath to answer him at the moment. So she didn't.

Amon let out an annoyed sigh and then something caught his eye. Looking down he saw the corner of a folded paper poking out the top of her shirt. Letting go of her chin he grabbed to corner and pulled it out. He could feel the key inside of it. Good. Now, normally he wouldn't have done something like that. It seemed pervy. But she didn't look like she was about to give it up to him.

"I'm presume that you can find your own way home." Standing up he turned and started to walk away.

Kyo's head snapped up and she sent a series of death glares in his direction. He presumes that she could find her own way home? What a stupid, cold hearted, wanker!

The woman forced herself to stand up and quietly started to charge at him from behind. Out of her sleeve she pulled out a small, but sharp knife and aimed to get him in the back of the neck. Just as she was almost on him though, Amon turned, somehow grabbed both her wrists with one hand and shoved her against the wall with them above her head. The knife fell from her hand and clattered against the ground. The two stared/glared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then Amon lifted the hand by his side and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and behind her ear again.

Kyo couldn't help but feel something tingly in side at his touch. Slowly, Amon leaned his face forward and lifted his mask up so you could see his mouth. The tingly feeling felt like it practically exploded inside her. He was going to freaking kiss her! And she wasn't making any move to stop it...

His lips brushed against her, and Kyo pulled her wrists out of his grasp. Almost like they had a mind of their own, one of her hands found the side of Amon's face as the other found its place on the back of his neck. They both finally leaned in closer, if that were possible and started kissing. Kyo wasn't sure if she should feel angry or happy or what. She was confused.

Amon's hands found their way, one on the back of Kyo's head, and the other on the small of her back. The kiss was starting to get stronger and more passionate, then suddenly Kyo pulled away. Her brown eyes were wide and she had a confused look on her face. It quickly dropped to an emotionless one though as she dropped her arms to her side and slide out from his grasp. His fingers glided through her long hair as she did.

"No...I can't...don't... Just..." She let out a frustrated sigh and started speed walking back to her apartment. Amon's mask fell in to place as he stood there watching her leave, wonder what on earth had just happened.

Some sort of realization must have hit him, because Kyo heard the man let out an angry growl and then kick something nice and hard.

That night, Kyo didn't go out and do any thieving. Instead she just laid restlessly in her bed. Why had she kissed Amon? She hardly even knew him! And what the frick had been that feeling she gotten? She was pretty sure she hated it.

_Sorry for the short chapter! Hopefully the next one will be longer... Review~!_


	5. Lies

Chapter 5

Why had he done such a weak thing? He was Amon! And Amon couldn't afford to show weaknesses. Not when he was so far along with his plan. Now he was feeling so confused... They had only met twice for crying out loud!

Amon tore off his clothing and stepped in to his shower. The hot water helped him to relax a bit. But it didn't help the fact that every time he closed his eyes, that whole scene with Kyo played out before him. And each time something inside of him wished that he could have more. With his face somehow hidden in the steam of the shower, he let out a frustrated growl and punched the wall.

Women were just trouble. They were useless. He didn't need any love in his life. Especially someone like Kyo. She stole, lied, (probably), and that woman was so infuriating and unlikeable. Who in their right mind would kiss that face? No, he hadn't been in his right mind when he did what he did... but anyone who was definitely wouldn't have. Amon was quite happy the way he was and he was just going to keep telling himself that. Eventually it would just sink in and he wouldn't have this little dilemma he was in right now.

The man stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel off the counter and wrapped it around his waist. Then he walked to his room to get dressed.

Despite that the streets had looked empty and deserted that night, someone had regretfully seen the recent occurrence that had happened between Amon and Kyo.

Bolin had nearly choked on his dumpling at the time. The earth-bender had been walking back to Air Temple Island, when he had heard some sort of commotion. A head of him he saw two people, one was a man wearing a hood over his head, and the other was a woman. As he got closer Bolin came to realise a couple things.

First being that the man and woman were Amon and Korra's sister... Kyo or something like that. He had though she was in trouble with equalists again and when he got even closer he saw that they were... Kissing? Korra's sister was _kissing _Amon!

Clutching the bag of dumplings tightly he turned and ran in the other direction. He could take a different route back to the temple. He was worried what would happen if they saw him run by. Both already knew who he was, and that he was friends with the Avatar. Anyway, Korra should probably know what her sister was in to. That way she could save her before it was too late.

Once Bolin had told Korra what he saw, she pretty much had the same reaction as him. The Avatar had been eating some sort of noodles at the time and choked on them. "Kyo did what?" She demanded through a mouth full of food.

"She was kissing Amon!" A look of fury flicked through Korra's eyes that scared Bolin momentarily. "But maybe he forced himself on her?" He suggested, trying to make it sound a little less bad then it did. It didn't help much though. The thought of a scum bag like Amon forcing himself on Kyo made Korra even angrier.

Korra banged her fists on the table and stood up. "I'm to find that man whore and get rid of him once and for all!" She shouted, walked over to the door and slamming it shut behind her. Just as she did the door opened again and Mako and Asami walked in while watching their friend storm away.

"Ahh... What just happened?" Bolin's big brother asked, scratching the back of his head. The earth bender quickly let Mako and Asami in on what happened. They both looked surprised.

"Well... I can see why she would be upset..." Asami stated, looking in the direction that Korra had stormed out in.

"Yeah! I would be too!" Mako agreed, with a nod. "If someone came and told me that Bolin was making out with Amon on an empty street, I would kill both of you." Bolin blinked and looked at his big brother with wide eyes.

"Are you implying that I'm gay?" The boy honestly looked like he was about to cry. And knowing Bolin, he probably would.

"No! I was just saying that-"The fire bender was cut off by the sniffling Bolin.

"And that I would be low enough to have a fling with the enemy?" With that he marched out of the room with large tearing eyes. And all Asami could do was stand there and laugh.

Sometime during the night Kyo had managed to fall asleep. She didn't know when though, but it was a peaceful sleep and she had forgotten everything that had happened. But the next morning she was so rudely awakened by a banging on her door. Kyo lifted her head out from underneath her pillow and blankets and glared through her open bedroom door in to her living room. Who dared come this early in the morning...? Kyo quickly glanced at the clock. It was 10:30 AM!

Someone had hell to pay, and that was all there was to it.

The fire bender threw her blankets off of her and stormed to the door, pulling it open roughly. "What the hell do you want?" She practically screamed. It didn't make her feel any better when she realised who it was. Korra. "What the hell? How did you find out where I lived? Is there like some big sign that says, 'All the people at Kyo doesn't want to see come this way, because this is where she lives!' or something?"

Korra just ignored her and barged right in, slamming the door behind her. "You where kissing _Amon_?"The memory of what happened last night came rushing back to the older of the two sisters. Thanks a shit load, Korra.

Kyo narrowed her eyes at her younger sister. "No. I never! Why would you ever accuse me of something like that you brat?" Lies.

"Bolin _saw_ you two do it, Kyo." The Avatar's voice softened a bit.

The thief rolled her eyes at this. "What the hell, Korra?" She attempted to run her fingers through her horrible bed head, "What I do isn't any of your business." Kyo made an attempt to push her sister towards the door. Naturally, Korra had always been the stronger of the two sisters and stood her ground.

"So you did kiss him then?" Korra glared at her. "Or did he force himself on you at the time? And it's all just a total accident?"

Kyo rolled her eyes again. "Korra, get out of my house and don't ever come here again. Unless you're invited. My problems are my problems. I will solve them myself. You aren't my mother." Roughly she pulled the door opened and motioned for her darling, little sister to leave. "I trust you can find your own way home." Yes that was sort of Amon's line but there was no copyright claim on it, last time she checked. And it worked very well at this moment. As long as Korra didn't try stabbing her in the neck and it ended up being a kissing session. That would be disgusting, and be a whole new meaning to, 'sisterly love'. Kyo, personally, would rather not be the one to create that new definition.

Korra took a step towards the door before turning and looking at Kyo again. "Look, I'm sorry if I acted like I was the boss of you... I'm just worried... Be careful, ok?" The fire bender didn't say anything. "Amon is evil... and if you really where kissing him back, then let me tell you. He was just using you, Kyo!"

Kyo pushed her sister the rest of the way out. "I know what Amon is." And with that she slammed the door on her sister's face. The woman turned and leaned against the door with a sigh, then slowly slid down so that she was sitting on the floor.

Amon had everything planned perfectly. In about a week they were expecting General Iroh and his fire navy fleet to arrive at Republic city. And he had just the greeting for him. Those plans that Kyo had stolen, which he had successfully managed to swipe it back, where blue prints. Blue prints on what Hiroshi called, 'biplanes'. With those prints back, they could finally finish the biplanes off, hopefully by tomorrow. Then would be the fun part. The test drive. They would come in extremely handy.

Amon had just finished checking on how construction was going so far and was now pacing around his living room pointlessly. As he did something caught his eye. That ring. The masked man had to smirk at the memory of when that horrid Kyo girl tried to steal it from him. It really didn't have any sentimental value to him. He had found it on the road one day when he first came to the city. Someone had obviously been unfortunate enough to loose it. He had taken it because it looked too expensive to just leave there. And it may have come in handy someday. Up until she had tried to steal it, Amon had actually forgotten about it. What a stupid woman she was.

Behind his mask, Amon scowled at the ring before flopping down on to his couch and lying there, staring at the ceiling. Yes... A stupid woman. She was trying to toy with him. Amon was sure of it.

That Kyo... She would keep trying to toy with him until she could weaken him. And then who knows what she would do. Maybe she was a bender, and she would catch him unexpectedly and deliver him to the Avatar at his weakest point. That _had to_ be it. Somehow when he pinned her against the wall she had done something to him and that was why he kissed her! Why else would he feel like he was starting to get some sort of romantic feeling for her?

Well, whatever game that Kyo woman was playing... She would lose; Amon would make sure of it.

There was a knock on his door. The man sat up and looked in that direction. "...Come in..."

The door opened and in walked two of his chi blockers and a blind folded Avatar. "Sir... The Avatar... She requested that we bring her to you." One of them spoke. What the hell? Amon motioned to two blockers to leave the room. They did, pulling the door shut behind them.

"Well Avatar... I can't see you surrendering any time soon." He stood up and circled the teenage girl "So what, pray tell, are you here for?"

The Avatar shifted slightly. "I'm here... On behalf of my older sister. And you. You..." The Avatar shuttered for a second. "You kissing my big sister."

The man raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "You're sister?" The Avatar had a sister? Wait. Kyo was the Avatar's sister? He was pretty sure that, that was what she was talking about. Wow. You learned something new every day, didn't you? And with his theory before about Kyo trying to string him in to something... It would all fit together perfectly.

"Kyo." She stated bluntly. Yeah, he guessed right.

"Yes. I kissed her. "The Avatar frowned. "But it meant nothing. It was just for... Entertainment, I suppose you could say. A man needs entertainment in his life."

Korra growled at the masked man. "That's all I needed to know. Now will you be so kind enough to let me go."

Amon gave a slight smirk under his mask. "Just this once." He called in the chi blockers who brought her here and they escorted her out, once again closing the metal door behind them.

Amon suddenly felt a pit in his stomach. One mixed with guilt and something else. He couldn't tell what it was.

He was clear of one thing suddenly, at this moment. If Kyo was trying to string him in to something by using all this romance crap... Then it was definitely starting to work. He was falling for the Avatar's sister. And he had to do something about it fast.

The day went by fast for Kyo. Probably because she spent the entire day sleeping. But tonight she needed 'exercise', if you caught her drift. As she changed in to her typical, black, thieving outfit and pulled her mask over the bottom half of her face she heard her window open, and someone step inside.

The woman turned, and wasn't surprised to see Amon standing there. In the moonlight of her window she saw that his brown eyes where narrowed as she slowly started walking towards Kyo.


	6. Denial

Chapter 6

As Amon kept stepping closer to Kyo, she was almost tempted to grab her Sais, just in case. "There is such a thing as knocking you know..." Amon seemed to ignore that. Like he usually did. The man grabbed her wrist tightly with one hand, so that she wouldn't try anything.

"What kind of game are you playing at?" He snarled, unintentionally yanking the small woman a bit closer. All Kyo did was blink up at his mask with an emotionless expression.

"Checkers, what else?" She responded sarcastically. Amon growled and continued to scowl down at her.

"Don't play stupid with me, Kyo." He was answered with another blank stare. "Do you really think that I am stupid enough to fall for such a small and amateur trap like this one?" Kyo rolled her eyes and gave a small tug, testing to see if he would let go of her wrist. But Amon only tightened his grip, slightly.

"What are you talking about?" The thief was beginning to feel annoyed. She had only woken up about three hours ago. Her mind was still somewhat foggy. "Quit being an idiot and let go of me." Kyo gave another tug, but the masked man still held it firmly.

"Everything!" Amon shouted. "You think that you can come in here and make me fall for you? And then wait until I am weakest and what? Hand me over to the Avatar? You're her sister, after all."

"Come in here? Last time I checked, _you _are the one who keeps coming in to _my_ home." Not only was she annoyed, now Kyo was getting confused. Amon was the bad guy... maybe he was on drugs! The bad guys where always on drugs! Weren't they? Kyo wanted to ask about how he knew that she was Korra's sister. But something at the back of her mind told her she already knew. And that she needed to go have a conversation with her, stupid, stupid, stupid sister. It was bad enough that the very man in front of her was after benders. But Amon knowing that she was the Avatar's big sister couldn't be good at all.

"I'm not talking about your home, Kyo. I'm talking about my heart! Maybe even my soul!" Amon mentally slapped himself. That had sounded super sappy. "I'll give you some credit. You plan almost worked."

Heart? Soul? Plan? What the hell? This man... must very well be on drugs. That was what Kyo had decided. "Oh. Are you talking about that kiss? The kiss that _you _started?"

Amon glared at her. "Yes. I am talking about the _kiss_." He spat the last word out like it was poisoned, in a voice full of disgust. "I'm also talking about..." under his mask he furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm talking about..." Why was it so hard for him to say what he fricken needed to say?

"About what?" Kyo demanded, growing impatient and the man.

"About the horrid feelings I get every time I am reminded of you. Feelings that make me want to _always _be there for you, no matter what... In a romantic way... And I hate it!" Was it just him, or was it getting extremely hard to breath in here?

Kyo pulled her mask off and let it hang loose around her neck. There was a barely visible frown on her face as she spoke. "You have feelings for me."

"I don't know! Yes!" Amon growled in frustration. He let go of her wrist, which now was nice and red from his grip. His own hands where clenched in to fists as he stared down at the floor. Suddenly it was silent. Very silent. It felt like it was ripping him apart. Why wasn't she saying anything? Amon looked up at the woman; she was looking down with a glassy look on her face. "Kyo, say something..." Nothing. "Please!" Amon grasped her shoulders and shook her slightly. "You're driving me mad..." He spoke softly.

Kyo looked up with her eyes slightly narrowed. She grabbed his hands and pushed them off her shoulders, then took a step back from the man. "Leave...Please. Just leave."

Amon let his hands fall to his sides before he threw then up in anger. The man turned and took a step towards her window, but then quickly turned back to face the woman. "So what? Are you going to run away again? Like the thieving coward you are?"

"Get out!" Kyo growled. And that was what Amon did. She felt a horrible pit in her stomach. The woman felt terrible for what she just did. But Amon didn't have the right to call her a coward though! Kyo wasn't a coward. She just wasn't ready for love. She didn't want any love in her life anyways. At least that was what she was going to tell herself.

Damn. That man had a way to ruin her 'thief mode' mood.

Bitterly, the woman looked out the open window and walked over to it. Looking out in to the dark alley below, there was no sign of Amon. As to be expected.

It had been five days since that night. And in five days, Kyo had managed to get herself in to a shit load of trouble. After Amon had left, instead of doing thiefly things, Kyo had went and gotten herself drunk. After that, she remember how, the woman had managed to get herself involved with one of the cities bigger gangs. You remember the five creepy, gang rapists? The ones _he_ had saved her from? Yeah. That gang.

Apparently the gang was called, 'The Agni Kai Triad'. And personally, Kyo sort of liked the name. But she didn't like that gang its self. No one had told her what she had done, and she sort of didn't want to know what she had done, but Kyo was being, in a way, blackmailed. Whether or not it would be considered blackmail, when she didn't know what she was being blackmailed for, Kyo had no idea.

But the job they had given her, involved stealing and spying on a rival street gang. The Red Monsoon Triad. Or something like that. Despite that the job they had given her was made up of things she loved to do, Kyo really didn't want to do the things wanted her to do. Now, if they had came up and asked her if she would do it, then the woman would have snatched it up. But because she was being forced, it was only natural she didn't want to do it.

Anyways, back in to present time, Kyo stood on the roof of some restaurant and watched as a man in a brown Fedora walked beneath her, with his hands stuffed suspiciously to the hands of his coat. She hadn't been given his name but she had been shown what he looked like.

Kyo followed him, jumping from roof to roof, ducking every time he happened to look up and around.

At one point, typically, the man turned in to another alley. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, Mr. Fedora guy held out a wad of yuon to another man, standing in the shadows by a dumpster. The guy in the shadows took the yuon and handed out something for Mr. Fedora guy.

Leaning over the edge a little bit more, Kyo saw that it was some sort of bag. Most likely containing some sort of illegal drug. That's what they usually held. After Fedora guy and shadow guy both left, Kyo grabbed the ledge of the building and jumped off; using the wall opposite of her and the one she was grabbing on to and slid down to the ground. Then she continued to follow Fedora guy. But sometime he must have sensed he was being followed.

Fedora guy turned and did a quick motion with his hand, making a chunk of earth come out of the ground and sent it sailing at Kyo. Bystanders in the way, and all around let out a gasp, or scream of some sort and jumped out of the way as it flew by, or towards them.

The thief punched her fist out a large blast of fire out of it, to block the earth chunk. So much for laying low.

While the fire blocked the earth chunk, another piece of the earth shot out of the ground in front of her and hit Kyo right under her rib cage and sent her flying backwards, with an unsettling crack. Most likely one of her ribs breaking.

As she hit the ground, the woman felt pain racking through her body. Even more so, when she forced herself up on her feet. The man was on the run now. Using her fire bending, Kyo shot fire out of the bottom of her feet and started to rocket in the man's direction, ignoring the screams and shouts of random citizens.

As she was right behind them Kyo dropped to the ground, but not before stumbling forward and almost falling on her face from the sudden excruciating pain that shot through her body. Specifically, more around her rib area. Kyo sent three waves of fire at the man as he ran across the street. Two hit some random Automobiles, making some sort of big jam up, but the other one got the back of Fedora guy's neck.

Once he yelped in pain and stopped running, it was then Kyo realised something. She wasn't supposed to be chasing this guy. She was only supposed to spy on him and the return back to the Agni Kai triad.

This probably wouldn't end well for Kyo. Despite that she told herself she didn't want anything to do with Amon again, the fire bender almost wished that he would come and save her or something along those lines.

The Agni Kai Triad hadn't been happy when they found out, to say the least. They especially weren't happy because some how they had found out what happened through a spy they had in the red monsoons. And Kyo had been punished for it. And gotten what sounded like a death threat almost if she ever did something as stupid as she had done again.

Kyo flopped down on to her back on her couch and stared up at the ceiling. Her body ached so badly. It was pretty badly bruised. Especially the left side of her face. Courtesy of the Agni Kai Triad. Not to mention she had a broken rib. The thief supposed that she should go see a healer, but she honestly didn't have the energy to go and find one. Instead she fell asleep.

Unfortunately in her dreams, Amon's masked face kept coming up. And he always kept saying something to her, but Kyo could never hear what it was. Ever.

She couldn't have been asleep for more than two hours when she was so rudely awaken by a knock on her door. And she was wondering why she was starting to lose her magic thief tough. Now she knew the answer. Because she was hardly ever getting any proper sleep!

Kyo started to doze off again, and whoever was at the other end of the door knocked again. Painfully, The woman forced herself off her couch and groggily stumbled towards the door.

When she opened the door, guess who was standing there? No it wasn't Korra or Amon. It was Tadao. the leader of the Agni Kai triad. If he was at her door this late at night, it couldn't have been good.

The man let himself in and Kyo watched him take a seat on her couch."Well don't just stand there gaping at me like some dumb animal. Shut the freakin' door!" He demanded. The woman did but continued to half glare at the sick, disgusting man, and half shot him a questioning look.

"...And why are you here?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Them stupid ass chi blockers are out looking for me." He answered calmely, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"So you decided you would hide here?"

Tadao shrugged. "Yeah. They were getting close on my tail and here was the closest spot I knew I could hide."

Kyo glared at him. What a stupid, bastard of a man. Her door suddenly flew open, and guess who walked in this time? Chi blockers. Yay.

_Sorry for the crappy chapter . Hopefully it will be better next time!_


	7. Out the Window again

Chapter 7

Nope. The last thing that was going to happen to Kyo was getting captured and brought to Amon by chi blockers. With a gang boss! Kyo was pretty sure that he hated her already, but imagine what he would be like if she were to be brought in with a gang boss? And then have his little equalist cronies say that they found them in Kyo's house? That would probably not sound very good. She supposed that it could be a lot worse though. Like them saying that they found Kyo and Tadao in bed together. The image of that made Kyo shudder. Disgusting. Sure, Tadao was a good enough looking man... Piercing blue eyes, black goatee and short messy hair... Muscular build. He was very fine featured, but on the inside he was a disgusting, slime ball. And he was obviously stupid. No thanks, the prostitutes could sleep with him if they wanted. Anyways, why did she even care about what Amon thought? Kyo didn't like him either.

Tadao jumped to his feet. Himself and Kyo both got in to fire bending positions Briefly, the woman glanced over her shoulder at the gang boss. "Oh, so now you decide to fight them off?"

The man, who unfortunately wasn't Amon, mimicked her, with a twisted, sour expression on his face, and never answering her question.

One of the blockers darted towards them. But instead of fighting, Kyo turned, grabbed Tadao by the back of his collar and ran for her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her, she quickly dashed to the other side of the room and flung the window open.

"Ok, _sir _"She spat at the man. "I, personally, am not a rich man bitch like you." No disrespect meant there. "But I don't care if there are chi blockers after you. We are not fighting them in my house and burning it down, seeing as it is the only one I have, crappy as it may be." Kyo walked over to the man and dragged him over to the window. "So out the window it is then."

Tadao poked his head out the window and looked down. "What' are you crazy? I'm not jumping that far! I'll fricken die!"

Kyo rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the way. "Then you can lose you're bending for all I care." And with that she hopped out the window, like she had so many times before. There really was no point in having a door for her apartment, was there?

As she hit the ground painfully, Kyo heard a loud bang, probably her door being knocked off it's hinges. Then she heard a 'manly' scream and a crash from behind her. Turning around, she saw that Tadao had jumped out the window and landed on his ass.

"See? It wasn't that hard." Tadao said nothing and followed her as the two ran out of the alley and to the other side of the street. A couple seconds later, Kyo looked over her shoulder and saw Amon's cronies darting out of the alley towards them. Somehow as they ran across the street, the managed to dodge on coming automobiles with grace. Kyo sort of wished she could do that.

The woman did a spin kick and sent fire towards the chi blockers. Most of them dodged it, but one in the back wasn't lucky enough to miss it. Beside her, Tadao punched the air four times and sent blasts of fire at the equalists.

One of the equalists quickly jumped up and tried to do its fantabulous chi blocking on Kyo, by poking her in the arm. But she seemed to have dodged it no problem.

Tadao on the other hand, was on one knee with a limp arm and still shooting fire at them. Until one of them came and poked him somewhere in the shoulder.

Kyo narrowly dodged another blow from the, now two, chi blockers she was fighting. While the where close, she managed to do another spin kick and send more fire at them. Glancing at Tadao, she saw that he was motionless on the ground. And all six blockers had their attention focused on her.

Kyo felt something hit her behind the knees and she sank to the ground. Growling in frustration, she turned slightly and sent more fire in the direction of who ever had done it to her, successfully hitting them and making them cry out in pain.

A couple more hits from around her soon had Kyo laying on the ground too. "Tadao... I hate you." She growled towards the unseen man the she knew, lay somewhere behind her. As expected, he didn't say anything. The thief felt her limp form being lifted up and slung over one of the blocker's shoulders. Currently two things disgusted Kyo. One was that she was being taken the Amon now. Though not that deep inside she, for some reason almost wanted to see the man, but not at the same time. The second thing was that, surrounding the blockers was a cheering crowd of non-benders.

Kyo hadn't actually seen Amon yet. She and Tadao were sitting in a cell with their hands and feet tied together, both laying sideways on the floor.

Even though the woman did somewhat want to see Amon, she dreaded it at the same time. Would he take her bending away? And what would he say to her? If he said anything at all... He probably hated Kyo. Amon had admitted that he felt something for her and she just kicked him out. She was really starting to feel even more terrible about that now.

Letting out a loud growl of frustration, Kyo rolled over and sat up, facing Tadao. "I really, really, really, really hate you!"

Tadao, who was now sitting and leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got that sister. I don't think that I'm that fond of you either."

"That's good to know." Then they went back to ignoring each other.

The two of them had been sitting in silence for probably about two hours before they heard the door being unlocked and opened. Both looking up they saw Mr. Masked Man himself walk in.

Even though the cell was somewhat dark, and Amon was wearing that mask, Kyo could see the look of surprise on his face, when he saw her laying there in the middle of the floor. His eyes narrowed slightly though, and he turned to Tadao.

"Tadao was it?" He asked, walking up to the man, his boots clunking on the metal floor as he walked up to him. The angry gang boss simply spat at Amon's feet. "Charming. Well, it seems your time has come. Someone will come to gather you very soon." Then he turned and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Tadao shouted. "What about her? She is a bender to!" He motioned to Kyo with his head.

Amon didn't even look at the thief, who was easily right in his line of sight... If he looked down a bit. Instead he just looked back at Tadao. "What about her?" Then he just turned and left.

Kyo sat up from her, oh so comfy position on the floor, hence the sarcasm in that, and shot a death glare at Tadao. "What about her? She's a bender to!" She mimicked in a ridiculous voice. "No duh!" Then she laid back down, carefully trying not to do something weird to her rib. If only she had gone and seen a healer. Maybe then she wouldn't be here.

Amon meant it when he said that Tadao would be gathered up soon. The door opened about ten minutes later, and Amon's second in command walked in and grabbed the shouting and struggling Tadao. Whom he simply took one of his fancy zapping sticks to. The door shut again and she was alone in the dark.

Kyo almost felt sad and somewhat depressed for what was about to happen to that stupid man. And as much as she didn't like Korra, she hoped that, that brat would find a way to fix all those unfortunate ex-benders.

Another hour and a half went by before the squeaky, metal door opened again. During this time, Kyo had managed to painfully, wiggle her way to a corner and doze off, uncomfortable as it was. When the woman opened her eyes, Amon stood at the door way, staring at her for a brief second. Reaching back, behind him, the masked man pulled the door shut behind him and then clunked his way over to where Kyo sat.

"I didn't realise that you where... Involved with street gangs." Really? What a conversation starter.

"Yeah, well..." Kyo let out a sleepy yawn and tried her best to stretch, with her hands tied behind her back. "People don't realise a lot of things about me."

"I suppose though, you do sort of look like the type." At that, the fire bender gasped and glared up at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She snapped. All Amon did was give a small chuckle, and almost silent chuckle. But Kyo caught it. "So, what are you here for? To tell me that in a few seconds you are going to take away part of my life, perhaps?" She questioned in a mockingly cheerful voice. Throwing in a fake, sugary grin. You had to love sarcasm.

"Hardly." Amon snorted. Yes, snorted. That wasn't something Kyo would imagine him doing.

"Then what?"

Amon crouched down to Kyo's level and reached a hand out and gently brushed it across the bruised half of her face. "Who did that to you?" He asked in a surprisingly gentle, but gruff tone of voice. Kyo wouldn't have thought it to be possible to use a gruff and gentle tone of voice at once. But in her mind, Amon had managed to do it quite well.

"It doesn't matter. I suppose I had it coming." Kyo answered sharply, turning the bruised side of her face, away from the man. "But, why are you here talking to me? Aren't you mad?" She looked up at Amon suspiciously. "You said what you said, and I told you to leave." If that happened to Kyo she would have been humiliated and furious.

"What's there to be mad about?" He asked, standing up again. "I told you how I felt, and you didn't feel the same. I can't force you too. Somewhat humiliated, maybe. But not really mad." Amon turned and left the cell, locking the door behind him. Kyo stared towards the door and blinked as she felt her eyes start to tear up. In a few seconds tears started to cascade slowly down her pale cheeks and she sat there sobbing silently.

She was really starting to feel like that wasn't true at all.


	8. It was on accident

Chapter 8

From what Kyo had heard, Tadao had been released after having his bending, 'cleansed' from him. What she also heard was that a mob of non-benders had been on him in a flash. The, almost, poor man had been left bloody and beat on the ground. Even though Kyo hadn't actually done anything to anyone, besides steal their valuables, she was sort of worried about being released herself.

Why wasn't she being released anyways? Amon apparently wasn't going to be taking her bending away or anything, so why was she still here. Kyo had been moved to a more... Comfier cell. (Comfy her ass! It almost looked like a freaking expensive hotel room.) And had her legs and hands untied finally. She was also stuck in a bed because the healer that Amon got Kyo to fix her THREE broken ribs wouldn't let her get up. Stubborn old woman.

Now that she thought about it, Kyo supposed that was why no one had mentioned anything about herself being released. Because she was healing. And now that she thought about it even more, she hadn't been called a prisoner, or even had her door locked... Maybe she was free?

Throwing the blanket from off the top of her, Kyo held her side and pushed herself up off the bed. Quickly, and quietly, she walked over to the door and grabbed the knob and turned it. It definitely wasn't locked. The thief pulled it open and poked her head out, looking around the empty metal hallway.

Kyo took one last glance at the room she had been in and then walked out in to the corridor before her. Nice as that room had been, Kyo had been in there for almost a week and couldn't bare it any longer.

The fire bender started her 'journey' down the hall. Everything looked the exact same. And it brought back the memory of when she had woken up in Amon's bed. That day had been an odd one. As she walked, Kyo heard footsteps behind her and froze. She turned and saw a couple equalists right behind her. And... They walked by without even acknowledging her. What the hell?

Well, if they weren't going to bother doing anything to her, then she supposed she was ok with that. Her ribcage was sore and she would rather not be roughed around with. Kyo watched as they turned down another corridor before she continued on with her exploration herself.

It didn't take her long to come upon a couple doors. Kyo liked doors. Putting her ear up against one, the woman listened to see if there was anyone in there. But it didn't sound like there was. Opening it she peeked inside. It looked like some sort of training room. Of course Amon needed a training room. Otherwise he would be a skinny, pathetic, little runt who needed a sandwich. Not to be rude or anything.

Kyo shut that door and continued on her way. The other doors turned out to be a closet and a bunker of some sort. She had nicely gone in there and swiped a couple yuons she had found and was on her way again.

After a little while of looking through doors and wondering about, (how big was this place anyways?) she was unaware of that familiar masked man who had seen her snooping about. Until, typically, she turned around to head back. those broken ribs where really starting to bother her now. I mean, they had been sore before, but now they were a real bugger.

Anyways, guess who she smacked right in to when she turned around? If you guessed Amon, then good for you! You were right. If you guessed anyone else, well then you obviously haven't been paying much attention. The first thing she saw was chest clad in a black coat thing. And looking up she came face to mask with Amon. Once again she found herself quite close to the man. And she rather liked the smell of him. It was hard to describe what it smelt like though. Actually it was downright impossible, because she had never smelt anything like it until now. It just was... An Amon smell. And why in the hell would she suddenly think something like that? Kyo had to mentally slap herself.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked in a curious tone. Kyo raised an eyebrow at him. She was. But that didn't mean she wanted too! And no one was going to make her. Damn it! She was a full grown woman! The bender was almost tempted to stomp her foot.

"How long have you been here?" She questioned, taking a step back. Goodbye nice smell.

"Not too long." Then the man turned to walk away. "I'll let you continue on doing what ever it is your doing... Try not to get in to, _too _much trouble. Do try to get back in that bed soon though. Before you regret it." And with that he started to continue his was back to where ever it was that Amon's lurk.

Kyo suddenly didn't want him to go. She didn't want to be left alone. "Wait a second!" The woman made an attempt to run and catch up to the man, but she must have moved funny, because pain shot through her side and she stumbled foreword and fell on the ground. On her knees and one hand, she clutched her rib cage with the other and winced.

Amon turned and saw that stubborn woman on the ground and he couldn't help be feel worried. Quickly walking over to her, the man helped her back up and ended up holding the woman in his arms, bride style.

"You are an idiot." He told her in a stern, but light tone of voice. Honestly? Who ran when they where had broken ribs? That would probably hurt. Kyo's head rested on the masked man's collar bone and she continued to hold her ribs.

"I'm sorry." The twenty-five year old said as they finally got to the door of her room.

Amon somehow managed to open the door. "For what? Being stupid and running while injured?" Kyo lifted her head and glared at him as he gently tried to lay her on the bed.

"No, Amon." She sat right back up, and from the eye holes in the mask, Kyo could see the look of disapproval she was getting at her action. "I'm sorry for acting like...like a bitch." That almost pained her to say, more then her ribs pained her. "That day in my apartment... I'm sorry for just leaving you hanging and kicking you out."

Amon reached out to her shoulder and pushed Kyo right back down on the bed. "You didn't act like a bitch." He answered, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over her. "And you had every right to tell me to leave. It was your home, wasn't it?"

Kyo sat right back up again. "No. I was rude. You said what you said and I yelled at you to leave."

Amon let out a slightly annoyed sigh as the thief sat up again and went to push her back down. "Kyo, I'm not mad at you. Though I can't say I am to happy about your refusal to lay down... I'll tell you what I told you in that cell," He felt a familiar guilt for leaving the poor woman in there. "I can't force you too-"

The fire bender sat up, grabbed Amon by the front of his coat and pulled him down towards her. The man was somewhat shocked at the sudden action and was even more surprised at what came after. Kyo lifted the bottom of his mask up so she could only see his mouth and planted a kiss on it.

Amon, while kissing the woman back, leaned forward, pushing her back down. The fire bender pulled away briefly. "I don't know about you. But I'm not about to run away." She spoke. The masked man smirked in to her lips and climbed on to the bed, so that he was on his hands and knees above Kyo.

Suddenly the door opened and guess who walked in? Mrs. Stubborn healing woman. And she was shocked to say the least. But that didn't stop her from doing her job. Heck, even knowing who Amon was and what the man was capable of didn't stop her from doing her job.

"Mr. Amon!" She cried out. Both he and Kyo froze, before slowly pulling away. Amon got off the bed and looked at the short old woman. "'m sorry, but this woman is still healing! You can't be jumping all over her like that!" her voice suddenly went low and she gave him a suspicious and yet deadly look. "Unless of course, you intended on injuring the woman more then she already is..."

Under his mask, Amon raised his eyebrows at the old woman and smirked slightly. "I assure you, I have no such intentions." The woman gave him another suspicious glare before motioning to the door with her head. "I'm going to have to ask you to please leave."

Amon glanced over at Kyo before giving a nod to the old woman and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You!" The old woman pointed a long, boney finger at Kyo. Lay down unless you want to be in that bed longer then you should be!" Ok, so maybe stubborn wasn't the word. Absolutely cranky, was more like it. Kyo rolled her eyes, and did what she was told, but not without mumbling a string of bad words, describing the old healer. The older woman said nothing, and got busy.

That night, Kyo and Amon both had good dreams.

_Sorry for another short chapter! ._


	9. the nameless

Chapter 9

Kyo was mad. And she felt untrustworthy too. Amon had never shown her what he looked like under his mask ever. (Not that she had ever asked, but that wasn't important.) The idea that it was necessary for him to hide his face never occurred to Kyo though. Her ego wouldn't let that through.

So now here she was, ignoring that normally masked man. The woman sat on her bed pretending to read a book, trying to completely ignore the fact that someone was now knocking on the door, asking if she was ok and sounding slightly panicked. Kyo hoped he panicked himself to death. Then the noise stopped.

The thief looked up from the book and stared towards the door. It seemed like he had given up… Quietly she got up and crept the door and dropped to her stomach. Looking under the door she saw that there was no one there. Good.

Kyo sat up and smiled, feeling quite happy for herself. But that didn't last long, and all she had to say was damn the bedroom window.

"Your are so difficult." A familiar voice spoke from behind her. The woman turned and looked up at Amon's mask. She couldn't help but shoot a dirty look up at him. She quickly changed it back to a blank expression though.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The woman stated, standing up and then flopping on to her back on the couch. Kyo picked up the book and started flipping through it again.

Amon rolled his eyes and took the book out of her hands and looked at the cover. "One hundred ways to cook a turtle seal." Under his mask he raised his eye brows slightly as he read it. "I didn't know you liked cooking turtle seals."

Kyo snorted and crossed her arms. She didn't know what was under that mask of his. So they were even. And she didn't like cooking them! No, she liked eating them and that was that. "What do you want?" The woman asked coldly, while staring up at the ceiling. Kyo refused to look at the man.

"What are you being upset about?" Amon didn't exactly know that she was being mad at him over his mask. But in Kyo's mind, he should already know by himself! So if he was going to ask stupid questions like that, then she just wasn't going to answer them truthfully. Because guess what? She could lie to! The thief assumed that hiding under a mask like that and not showing anyone what he looked like, not even the people that he claimed to love, had to be some sort of lie. Although… he had never actually said 'I love you' to her. Maybe he didn't! And he really was using her just to get to the Avatar. What an evil man bitch…

"I'm not upset. I'm never upset." Kyo continued to glare up at the ceiling. Amon stared down at her, feeling somewhat annoyed. She definitely sounded upset. And the way that woman was glaring up at the ceiling like that…

"Kyo…" The masked man crouched down beside the couch so he was just a little over level with her. "Look at me." He spoke in a strict, but at the same time, gentle tone of voice. Kyo refused to do that though. She just laid there with her arms crossed, staring upwards. "Seriously, look at me." He spoke in a sharper tone. Sending an annoyed look her way. Kyo gave an annoyed and childish huff before slowly turning her head to look at him. This caused Amon to roll his eyes again. One of these days they were just going to roll out of his head completely if he stayed with this woman, weren't they? "What in the hell is the matter?"

Kyo scowled. "I just said that there was nothing wrong!" She snapped, her voice seemed to sound like it was against her protest. "…And wouldn't this be considered breaking an entry?" After all, he had snuck in through her window. She really didn't appreciate that. Well, not at this exact moment anyways.

"Well obviously there _is _something wrong, judging from how your acting at this moment." He snapped right back. Amon was beginning to feel quite irritated by this. The man ignored the last question she asked. Well, not really ignored it… he supposed that she had a point there, but that was besides the current matter.

"Well then, the obvious is quite wrong!" She sat up properly and never stopped glaring at the man.

"Then why, may I ask, are you getting upset over me asking why your upset?"

"I'm not upset, I'm never upset!" Kyo shouted.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Is it that time of the month?" It was suddenly silent. Amon had managed to say that so easily. Most guys got all embarrassed, but not Amon. He just spit it out like that! Kyo felt her face heat up dangerously and she sent a murderous look towards him,

"NO! IT'S NOT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Was he really some sort of blood thirsty pervert? That idea made Kyo uneasy and slightly sick.

"Then just tell me what's wrong! Are you being threatened? Is it the Agni Kai triad? What?" The man insisted, sitting beside her. But being Kyo, she scooted right to the other end of the couch. Amon had an urge to roll his eyes again at her childish actions, but this time he didn't. And this time she finally gave him somewhat of an answer.

"You." Kyo spoke bluntly, letting her long black bangs fall in over her face, as she stared down at her lap. The response sort of surprised Amon. That wasn't the answer he had been expecting.

"…Me?" Was it because of him coming in through the window all the time? Well, she should know that he did try to come in through the door! That woman just never answered when he did try. And she kept it locked too. "Why…?" He was also suddenly feeling rather awkward. And he could see why she had moved down.

"Because. You don't trust me. Do you?" The masked man was suddenly confused. Where did that come from?

"Now I don't know what _you're _talking about?" Amon stated, leaning back against the arm and back of the couch and looking at Kyo.

The woman gave an irritated sigh at that. "You're mask! Why don't you show me what's behind it?" She asked in an equally irritated voice. That surprised him too… He looked away from the thief and stared at the wall across from him. He wanted to, but he almost wasn't sure if he should. What would happen if he did? A sudden shameful thought passed through the man's mind. What if he did, and Kyo and the Avatar found a way to use that against him? Then all his plans would be ruined… After all they where sisters. But from what Amon could tell, Kyo most definitely did not like her sister, by any means. If Korra was brought up when Kyo was around, he could hear her walk around grumbling about, 'the stupid brat' or 'that little bitch' and lots of other things he had never quite caught.

"Well… You never asked to look." Amon told her. And it was quite true. The woman had never thought of just asking…

Kyo stared at him, with a slightly annoyed expression now on her face. She wasn't quite sure what to say, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to say anything at all. So all she did was sit there and stare at him with the same expression on her face.

Amon had supposed that, that had answered her question quite well then. He could feel her eyes on him and from the way she was looking at him, it almost made the man feel uncomfortable. Looking up at the clock on the wall, Amon was sort of surprised at the time. He had to go.

"Kyo, I have to go now." He stood up and started walking towards the door. He felt her eyes follow him as he did.

"What? You're not going to go out the window this time?" She spoke humorously. It didn't sound like she was mad anymore. And he really hoped that she wasn't. As much as he loved Kyo, the woman could be extremely difficult when she was in that sort of state. Thank goodness she didn't have split personalities. That would be horrible! At least he really hoped she didn't. Some times Kyo acted like it.

Amon looked over his shoulder slightly and smirked under his mask. "I could… But not without a souvenir." He spoke suggestively. Kyo sent him an odd look.

"I would rather my underwear stayed were it was, thank you. The door it is." She decided with a nod, still remaining in her spot. Hey, she had never invited him to come here, so she didn't have to be at the door, kissing him and saying goodbyes and shutting it behind him, did she? Well Kyo didn't think so.

The door shut, and the woman flopped back down on to her back. Now what was she going to do? There was no Amon to be mad at right now…

What was to happen later that day though, made Kyo really wish she had kissed him goodbye and all that stuff. You see, Amon had gone to another one of those rallies, and this one was going to be the last one.

_I know that this chapter was supposed to be long! I'm sorry it isn't… but at least I got one up right? _

_Review!_


	10. Its not all over

Chapter 10

Kyo stood there with wide eyes as she watched at what happened before her. Amon was... blood bending? That would have to mean he was a water bender... And that meant that he was a hypocrite! Well, that didn't actually bother her at all. You see, this whole, 'revolution' thing, it was really no concern of hers. She was completely neutral in this entire thing. And Kyo could also see where he had been getting at.

The woman hadn't been born in a cardboard box. She had seen what quite a few benders had done to none benders. But being Kyo, and somewhat of an ass, she hadn't bothered to do anything about it. Just like everyone else. Except for her goodie-goodie sister. You had to love Korra. But you have already heard this rant, haven't you?

She glanced at the lieutenant beside her and he looked right back. Then the stupid mustache guy decided to make his presence known.

"Amon! Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it?" He spoke up, walking towards the man. Kyo stood still and watched her powerless little sister collapse on the floor. Amon kept his back turned to them. "I just saw you blood bend her!" The lieutenant pointed an accusing finger at his leader. The masked man slightly turned and looked in their direction. Mr. Mustache Man pulled his mask off and smashed it, under his foot. "You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!"

Call her weird and rude, but despite the current situation, she wanted to chuckle as the lieutenant pulled out his snazzy, little electric rods and charged towards Amon. But the attack didn't go as planned. Lieutenant was lifted off the ground in an awkward and somewhat painful looking position in the air. The man grunted in pain and Kyo could hear his blood swishing around inside of him, making awful crunchy sounding noises.

It didn't look like she was noticed by Amon yet. But if she was, would he do the same to her? Because it would both mentally and physically hurt her if he did. But that was just judging from what she saw right now. For the physical part anyways. Kyo new for a fact that it would definitely hurt mentally.

"You served me well, Lieutenant." He spoke, slowly curling his fingers. The cries from the mustache man turned in to a sharp gasp, and he was thrown towards a bunch of wooden poles. Then he carelessly turned and started to blood bend that one fire bending kid. Mako, or something like that. But this attack didn't last long either. The brat shot lightening right at Amon.

Kyo's blood ran cold at the masked man's scream. "Hey!" She yelled obnoxiously, quickly darting towards the three of them and sending a wave of hot white and blue flames towards that Mako person. As she did, Amon went flying over her head and in to the wall behind her. Mako sent a couple punches of fire towards Kyo, but she easily dodged them. They hit the wall with Amon and sent a pile of wood and other crap, landing on top of him. Then he turned and ran towards the limp Korra.

The woman looked in wide eyes at were Amon had landed and then shot a cold and deadly look to the boy and her sister. She sent her own lightening towards him, but Mako turned and managed to redirect it back at her. The shock made her collapse on to the ground on her knees, rather than be thrown backwards like Amon had been. "What's the matter with you?" He shouted towards Kyo as he ran and picked up Korra. "She is your little sister!" And then he ran passed her and out the door.

Kyo breathed sharply and fell forward on to her hands. While that had hurt, Amon's had been a lot worse. She glanced over her shoulder, through her long dark hair at the rubble. Forcing herself up on to her feet, the fire bender ran over to her hypocritical lover and started pulling pieces of wood off of him.

The masked man gave a painful grunt as he stood up, with the help of Kyo. The woman placed a hand of the side of his porcelain mask. "Are you ok?" She asked looking up at the taller man with big, worried, brown eyes.

Amon placed a hand on hers and gently pulled it off, allowing her fingers to trail down the side of it. "I'll be back." Was all he said before he turned and ran off after the two teenagers. "Stay here! I mean it." He commanded, glancing at her over his shoulder.

Stay here? And do what? What was that man even worried about, anyways? That a couple of teenagers, one of them useless, were going to hurt her? Or did he just think that she would be a pain in the ass... Because that would be offensive. And that better not have been the case.

But Kyo decided that she would wait here. For a little bit. Originally, the woman had planned to wait about three minutes, but then she heard shattering glass, and "Oof!" From Amon. So three minutes turned in too just barely over one, and she ran out the door.

"What did you do?" She shouted at her exhausted looking younger sister, as fire grew lit up on the tips of her fingers, one by one. Korra said nothing, but Mako, tired as he looked too, charged at her, with fire in his eyes... and fist, for that matter.

He swung a fiery punch towards her, and Kyo bent backwards in a way so that she dodged it. With her own hand practically on fire, the thief flipped back all the way and landed on her feet and then swung on at his stomach. She hit him and sent the boy flying backwards in to the wall. But Mako bounced back and both kicked and punched, a bunch of waves of fire at her.

The fire bender dodged most of them, and rather gracefully to boot, but was hit by one that slammed her in to the wall and made her both, hit her head rather hard, and slouch to the ground. All she needed was the ice and this would seem familiar.

Unable to currently move right at this moment, the woman watched as Korra and Mako went to the broken window and looked down. She could hear a mob of people yelling up at them and then a loud whirl of wind and water. From her position, she could see an unmasked and un-hooded Amon, on the top of a tall, spinning pillar of water. She was feeling rather extremely worried about that man. That usually masked man. But at the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think that his plan had really backfired on him. It was sickening what could happen when you were angry and on the verge of drowning, wasn't it?

Mako then started shooting blasts of fire at him, and she saw him dive down towards the water. That horrid fire bender brat, (That wasn't herself, may she add), continued shooting long blasts of fire towards the water, but she couldn't see what happened. Kyo assumed that he had managed to get away. Hopefully, not burned. But even if the man did get burned, she still hoped he got away.

With dangerous and narrowed eyes, she glared at the two hugging. Like said before, the woman was neutral in this entire battle. But she really wanted to seriously injure the two teens, standing a little ways away from herself. Kyo was well aware that this was Amon's fight. But she was so sick of Korra. Everyone loved Korra. Korra was so special. It was always about that wench.

Kyo stood up slowly and shot a large wave of fire at the two of them, followed with an angry growl.

The masked man easily dodged that stupid child's attacks from under water, and he was quickly out of shooting range from them. Amon headed towards Air temple island easily, but not without worrying about Kyo. He had seen her slouched body when he had accidently unveiled himself. He knew that seeing as the Avatar was her sister, then she probably wouldn't do much to her. All she could do was air bend now. So Korra probably wouldn't be able to do something like take her bending away. He hoped. But like said before... She wouldn't do anything to her sister, not even that. Besides, Kyo hadn't done anything horrid enough to receive a punishment like that. Well, as far as he knew she hadn't. Anyways, Kyo could take care of herself. Amon was sure of it.

But what if Kyo had thought that he got killed or something? He would let her know that she was ok. Or he would try to.

Amon reached the island and quickly went up to the attack, where his brother was sitting, messy haired in a cell, slouched over. His boots clunked against the wood floor, causing Tarlock to look up with a surprised expression. It turned to a glare though.

"Noatak." He greeted coldly.

Amon stood in front of him, pulled his hood off, and looked down at his younger brother. "It's over brother. I'm sorry for what I had to do to you..."

Tarlock sighed and looked away from him. "Our father set us on this path." He spoke bluntly. "Fate caused us to collide." The ex-water bender looked back up at him. "I should have left with you when we were boys."

Amon, (slash Noatak), unlocked the door and let him out. The usually masked man felt many mixed, and unpleased emotions bubbling inside of him. He was annoyed with himself for revealing everything and screwing up all his plans. He was mad at the Avatar. He was somewhat worried for Kyo. And Amon felt totally defeated.

"Leave with me now. We have a second chance, and we can start over together!" He held the door open. "Pease... You're almost all I have left of the world." Maybe he was all he had left now though... What did Kyo think of him right now?

All she could do was cry. So that was exactly what Kyo did. And she really hated doing it too. The woman felt weak when it happened. She had been arrested for apparently being on the enemies' side, even when she knew he was lying. She had also been arrested for gang involvement, apparently illegal gambling, and theft. Somehow Korra had recognized her from the air temple that one night. Shortly after that, news spread around that Amon and Tarlock had been killed in an explosion while escaping the city.

Honestly, she should have expected that something like this would happen. Kyo never got the happy endings. And she wasn't just feeling sorry for herself. It was true. But you guys already know the rant. Kyo felt very alone and empty suddenly. She had never ever even gotten to tell Amon that she loved him. Why hadn't she done that?

The woman sat alone, in the corner of her dark cell and sobbed in to her arms and knees.

_Don't worry, this is not the ending =D_

_And sorry... Probably no smut in this story. _


	11. Don't suffocate

Chapter 11

Korra...She had some nerve. The little brat thought that she could just waltz in and visit Kyo, when she was the one who had sent her to this horrid prison. And it was literally a prison. Not just Kyo being over dramatic. And did the Avatar really just think that she was going to sit here and behave, while waiting for her time to come? Well, let me tell you... There was no way in hell that she was going to sit here and get fat for ten years. Right now she had a plan to get out. A rather sad one, but judging from how she was currently feeling, it was going to work today!

And what was her plan? It was a rather simple and ridiculous one. She was going to act sick. Very sick. And not move at all, when they came to get her for this one walk around outside that they were allowed to have once a week. Naturally, they were all still handcuffed when it happened. But benders were more than just handcuffed, unlike those lucky, son of a bitch non-benders. Fire benders had to wear uncomfortable metal pieces around their mouths, sort of like a muzzle, and their hands and feet were clamped in these metal gloves and shoes. Those were also uncomfortable. And there was no key for them. The only way to get them off was through metal bending. Water benders were the same, minus the muzzle and metal shoes. They had it easy.

And then were the earth benders... Oh, Kyo almost pitied them. They had to wear the shoes, and this metal helmet that covered all of their head, with a metal screen thing to look out off. They way they wouldn't earth bend with their heads, because they had been known to do that. What made everything even more uncomfortable was the heat. You see, the prison was located on some island a little ways from the city. And for some reason, it got unbearably hot there.

The woman listened. And listened, and listened. Then finally, after what had taken forever, Kyo heard the clunk of shoes coming towards her cell. She slouched herself in the corner and closed her eyes. Would this plan work? Because it was pretty armature... But hey! She was a thief, not a constantly escaping convict. I imagine, that some of you are wondering, why doesn't she just attack them when they come in? Because she had already tried that. They put her in a room that could easily be mistaken for a small closet, for two days with no light, food and water. And here she was thinking that they where the good guys supposedly!

The door creaked open, but who walked in was not anyone she expected. It was that little earth bender brat. Bolin or something... Well, this wouldn't work, would it? Eyeing the open door, she saw that a metal bending guard was standing there, facing towards them. Maybe it would help a bit though... Her brown eyes went to Bolin. He was holding something in his hand.

Kyo let out a couple fake coughs. "What do you want?" She snapped, continuing to lazily, slouch in the corner. Bolin looked at her with wide and slightly terrified eyes, before slowly and cautiously walking over to her, like she would jump and break his neck at any moment or something. He crouched down and laid an object wrapped in a brown cloth on the floor, and then stood up and took a couple steps back from her. The guard eyed them carefully.

"I found this... And I thought that you would want it..." The fearful look in his eyes turned to one of sympathy, as Kyo reached over and grabbed it. She shot the guard the most murderous look she could muster before unwrapping it. The woman was surprised to say the least. It was Amon's mask.

"What? You're not going to keep it as a victory trophy? Because half of you seem like the type to do that!" Kyo looked at the guard again. He made no move to come in and take the item away from her. She was slightly surprised at that... Rarely were the prisoners here aloud to keep things. It was because they were in fear that they would be used as weapons. But it looked like that guard didn't consider a mask to be dangerous at all.

Bolin looked unsure of how to respond to that. His gaze was on the floor, but it went back up to the woman in the corner. "I'm really sorry about what happened..." He spoke, before turning and walking out the door, throwing her one last look as he left and the door shut.

Kyo looked down at the mask in her hands and then slowly brought it up to her face, and looked through the eye holes. The woman closed her eyes and brought her lips to the inside of the mask, where Amon's would have been. Very gently, she placed a kiss right there. With her eyes still closed she remembered what had happened only a week and a half ago. Seeing Amon without his mask at his moment of failure, looking at her with concerned brown eyes. But she didn't cry. Nope, Kyo was all out of tears for now. And it just seemed stupid to do it at this moment.

Kyo wrapped the mask back up and laid it on her lap. It was Korra's fault he was dead and now she was going to pay for it. How many siblings ever actually got along that well anyways?

And she was out! The woman ran as fast as her fire bending legs could take her, with the mask held tightly in her hand. She didn't consider it to be much of a story about how Kyo had escaped. It was pretty much how everyone would imagine it. They came to get her, and she laid there in the middle of the floor coughing, wheezing and shaking. The guard ran over to her, shouted for help, and before he knew it, Kyo had managed to fire bend his ass and have him knocked unconscious. Which was surprising, considering that the man was about 6'3, and extremely muscular. She must have caught him _really_ off guard to get him down.

Anyways, here she was on the run now. And not even out of the building. But it wouldn't be that way for long. Ahead of her was a door with the familiar sunlight, shining from underneath it. She threw it open and guess what Kyo saw? Rocks and water everywhere. And those rocks where sharp looking. But at least she wasn't on a cliff. Behind her, she heard the crunching of metal and looked over her shoulder. A couple metal bending officers where behind her, shooting those metal rope things at her.

She easily dodged the first pair that came towards her, and then started running again, through the rocks and, now, knee deep water. Lovely... This was where not being the odd ball of the family would come in handy. Water bending would be extremely handy right this moment.

Ducking behind a large and sharp boulder, she climbed on to a smaller one right beside it. Her current plan was to use fire bending in her feet and rocket herself to the main land. While she more than likely wouldn't be able to made it that far, she could probably swim half way. The prison island wasn't all that far away from the mainland after all.

As Kyo started to fly off, a metal rope shot through the rock and wrapped around her upper arm. "Well, Shit." She muttered, as the rock was bended away and she started to get dragged towards the metal bender. Two more wrapped around her feet and her other arm. Kyo tightened her grip on the mask and then took a deep breath. Blowing out, she let a wave of fire shoot out of her mouth and go towards the prison guards. The thief knew for a fact that she had burned one of them. There was a loud scream of agony and the metal ropes let go off her. Call her sadistic, but she couldn't help but smirk at this.

Once again, the fire bender lifted off and this time got away. Like predicted though, she only made it so far before Kyo started to feel drained of energy and had to dive in to the sea below her.

By the time that she had gotten back to the city, it was dark out. On her nice long swim there, she had been forced to somehow hide, due to the lovely little boats that the police had been using. The equalist boats. Do you have any idea what it was like to hold your breath long enough for them to go away? Very hard... and then there was the swimming and trying to keep herself from floating... Well, to say that Kyo was exhausted would be an understatement.

As she dragged herself on to land and tiredly walked the streets, everything seemed so familiar. Just like the first night she had met Amon. The memory caused Kyo to grind her teeth and glare towards Air Temple Island. As she somewhat expected, Kyo's apartment had been sold to someone else, along with everything in there that she owned. Stupid bastard man who had been renting her the place. He was especially stupid right now. All Kyo wanted to do was collapse in a bed and sleep everything away.

It was looking like she would be rooming with the bush hobo though. She didn't have any yuons to sleep in an inn or anything like that. Wasn't the world a beautiful, wonderful and most magical place?

Kyo had been hiding for days now. Hopefully, the police would just assume that she had left the city pretty soon. Normally she would have just done that. But why hadn't she done it now? Because she wasn't leaving without her pay back. And with Amon's beloved mask in hand, she knew what she was going to do. With her, odd, plan circulating in her head, Kyo tied the mask on to her face and flipped her hood up.

In the dark, the woman moved quickly through the streets towards, you guessed it, Air Temple Island. With a smirk, Kyo wondered if Korra believed in ghosts.

_Sorry guys for such short chapters recently... I am a lazy ass. But a very busy, lazy ass at that. _


	12. Haunting you

Chapter 12

She wasn't dreaming! She knew she wasn't dreaming! Why wouldn't anyone believe her? I mean, sure it was a little much to ask someone to believe that they were seeing someone appear regularly to her, that had died in an explosion...But as far as Korra could remember, no one had actually found the bodies of Tarlock and Amon. So there could be a possibility that they were all still alive, couldn't there? But there could also be a possibility that... "I see dead people...!" Korra whispered, feeling her heart suddenly leap with a sort of fearful excitement. The images of what had happened in previous nights flashed through her head. Unconsciously, the teenage girl brought a hand to her throat. The most recent time that she had seen this supposed Amon, was only hours ago, when she had woken up, to a horrible feeling. There standing about her was that oh so familiar mask, and he had a cold grip on her throat. Slowly squeezing the air from her body. That had scared her. Very much, indeed. It was also the closet she had seen him, since the man's, supposed explosion… Other times, it had only been glimpses of him walking by the window, sometimes knocking on it… Once she had heard the door open, and when she looked, there standing in the dark was, you guessed it, Amon. It was mother, effing creepy.

The other three teenagers, (Mako, Bolin, and Asami), all looked at the girl funny. "You see what?" Mako asked her with a raised eyebrow, while bringing a hand to the Avatar's forehead. Bolin gave her a terrified expression, and Asami just stood, leaning against the door frame, unsure of what to think. Who could blame her? If your ex-boyfriend's girlfriend announced that she could see dead people, what in hell would you do?

Gently, Korra pulled Mako's hand off of her forehead and held it in her hand. "I'm not sick. It could just be a possibility! I know it sounds crazy and all, though... But I know I'm not dreaming! Either Amon is alive, or I seriously see dead people!" Mako sighed. He really wanted to believe Korra... But it just seemed sort of...weird? He supposed though, that if he thought about it, The Avatar sort of did see dead people. You know, with all that spirit world stuff. But it still just didn't seem right.

Bolin though, was beginning to wonder about this, supposed Amon coming and haunting his friend... Everyone knew that Korra's sister had escaped the prison island. But what they didn't know, was that he, in great sympathy, had gone and given Kyo, Amon's mask. He hadn't really told anyone about that. And if Bolin did, he didn't imagine that any of them would approve. Korra especially. As much as Bolin liked Korra, (which was a lot..), she would probably be the most unhappy out of the lot. He could imagine her saying that it would inspire Kyo to do bad things or something. But he almost understood how she felt. 'Almost', being the keyword, there. He had lost the one he loved too. Even though he had never really got her... But it still hurt! But he could imagine the pain being ten times worse, if Korra ever died!

But would Kyo really stoop low enough to do something like scaring Korra half to death, in order to get revenge on her loved one? If you were Bolin, Mako, Asami, and goodness, even Korra, your answer would be, 'I don't know.' Not even Kyo's own sister knew her that well at all. She had always pushed everyone away from her, and Korra had no idea why. But if you where Kyo...then the answer would most definitely be, 'yes, but this is only just the beginning.'

What Kyo had done had been freaking risky! But it was all worth it now. The woman washed the ridiculous amount of makeup off her face, and pulled a long red haired wig off her head and tossed it on to the bed of her motel. While she was a terrible fighter, she was a great gambler, if she did say so herself. It came with being a thief, she supposed. It tended to involve being sneaky and lying. It was almost a packaged deal! But with no yuons what so ever, what had Kyo done to earn enough yuons to get her a motel room, for a little while anyways, and other things to support herself temporarily, until she had gotten a proper job? (And in case your wondering, she didn't use the yuons to invest in a part time new appearance. That was all stolen goods.) She gambled away her own body. Yes, that was an extremely disgusting and whore-ish sounding idea... But she was desperate! And she most definitely wasn't a whore, either! In fact, she would happily burn all prostitutes, sluts, and all those lovely people to the ground if she had a chance. Just so that you know. (And for the sake of her dignity.)

Kyo may have not been the most beautiful person around, especially in her eyes, but most gambling joints had quite a few dirty minded, perverts lurking about, who didn't care what you looked like at all. I'm sure you all know what they cared about. If you don't, then I advise you to continue to happily live under that card-board box, and if you don't mind, I'll join you.

Anyways, she had one. A lot of Yuon. But she couldn't be bothered to remember the exact amount of it. Right now, she had more important stuff to do. Or get ready to do.

With a pair of scissors in hand, Kyo grasped her long black hair, up close to the top of her neck. Then quickly, she brought the scissors to it and snipped. Her head suddenly felt lighter, as a few strands of hair fell to the ground. With the rest of her, now unattached, long hair, still grasped in her fist, she gave a regretful sigh and looked at it with a semi-sad expression on her face. It really was a shame to have to do it. But last time she checked, Amon didn't have waist long hair. And she couldn't risk having it accidently show, in the middle of scaring Korra, could she?

Kyo walked over to a window and opened it. Sticking her arm and hair out, she let fire come from the palm of her hand and sizzle away the hair. She couldn't through it in the garbage. The fire bender couldn't risk it.

The smell was terrible. Burning hair... Yuck. But soon enough, it was finished, and the burnt crisps of her hair flew off with the wind. Kyo looked at herself in the mirror. The un-even, spikiness of it somehow suited her. And it actually looked sort of nice, despite the fact that she had no experience what so ever, when it came to cutting hair... But she still preferred it long.

Going back to her bed, she laid out an outfit, similar to the one that Amon had worn, and changed in to it. Then the woman tied the mask on to her face, flipped up the hood, and jumped out the window.

Sticking to the shadows and back alleys, she eventually found herself at the oh so familiar shore of the main land. It was nice for her to know, that this time she wasn't going to be swimming to Air Temple Island. Despite that have being very good exercise, and exercise being good for you... Too much good wasn't healthy. She was sure that she would have drowned from exhaustion one of those days. This time, she had a boat. Sadly it wasn't one of those nice quick equalist ones... They were to noisy. But those row boat ones where good to. And if she got tired of rowing, Kyo could probably find away to use fire bending to make it go faster, right? And that Tenzin guy used these boats all the time! But then again, he had air bending to help... But whatever! She would be happy with whatever she got.

Korra laid in her room, on her bed. Her eyes were closed, but every once in a while, she would open them to look out at the window. Would Amon come tonight? Because if he was going to, then he was awfully late showing up. Usually by now, she would be somewhat shaken and falling asleep, with Mako watching her until she finally did. Korra supposed that there was a silver lining to every grey could, wasn't' there?

The teenager was almost asleep, when she heard the window open, and her face was greeted by cold and windy air. Her body immediately tensed up. And here it was, looking as though tonight would have been a good night... Life and its lies... That was all she had to say about it. Or think about it... Whichever you prefer.

Slowly she opened her blue eyes. Naturally, she saw an open window. But she didn't see an Amon yet. Not moving, her eyes scanned over the room, where they could. Which was everywhere in front of her. For all she knew Amon could be standing behind her. And that was exactly what 'he' was doing.

Feeling as though she was being watched, Korra sat up and spun around, coming face to face with that infamous mask. With eyes wide with terror, she predictably shot a blast of air towards the hooded figure. 'Amon' gracefully, and easily, dodged the exhausted blow. "What do you want?" She demanded, a bit to loudly for 'Amon's' liking.

Under the mask, Kyo made no effort to answer. Instead she slowly started to walk over to her wretched, younger sister. The 'Almighty Avatar' sent another wave out air towards the woman in disguise. This one having a little more effort in it. But Kyo managed to bend backwards, far enough to dodge it again. Korra opened her mouth to let out a shout for help, but Kyo was over there quickly, and roughly grabbed her younger sister's cheeks and squeezed her mouth hard. Through the eyeholes of the mask, she gave her sister a look that told her, 'I dare you too.'

Judging from the look on Korra's face, she obviously had seen it. "What do you want?" she asked again, when the fake Amon let go of her face. This time in a quieter manner. Her face hurt from being grabbed so hard, and she was feeling a little more than just, 'slightly shaken'. She was starting to feel downright terrified. Especially since there was a good possibility, that this could be a ghost. But there was something… un-Amon-ish about those eyes. And they were so familiar looking. But she couldn't place them at this moment.

To Korra's horror, Amon suddenly held up a small, but sharp looking knife, and grabbed her arm. It was natural, that the Avatar panicked and started pulling away, and started hyperventilating. This made Kyo smirk underneath the mask. She dropped the younger girl's arm and turned to the wall beside them. Then Kyo raised the knife and started to etch something in to it. Still feeling startled, Korra was unsure how to react to this, which was pretty stupid, and simply stared.

Once she finished, Kyo turned to her sister, and quickly used the handle of the knife, to try and hit Korra over the head, as she read what was now written on the wall.

As the handle of the knife flew towards the teenager's head, she raised her arms to block it. The handle may have not hit her head, but it did hit one of her arms, and hard. Korra felt pain shoot through it, and winced, instinctively pulling it towards her chest to cradle it. While she did that, the Avatar stuck her foot out and aimed to kick 'Amon'.

Seeing as Kyo didn't have to worry about being gang beat like she usually did, the woman in disguise had no troubles at all when it came to dodging it. And the fact that her sister was sitting on a bed sort of helped with the easy dodging too… but who honestly gives a shit? Because Kyo by no means, did.

Of course, Korra wasn't completely stupid, and did end up getting up on to her feet. Then the fun really could begin, unfortunately, this wasn't the sort of fun Kyo had intended. She supposed that she had underestimated her little sister, just the teensiest bit. Whatever though. Kyo, by all means, could work with this turn of events.

The Avatar used some of her fancy and new found air bending, and sent a blast towards the fake Amon. Kyo really couldn't afford to be caught. So she really couldn't go all out with fire bending. Unless of course, she was Amon from hell? But she didn't want to be an Amon from hell. You know why? Because Amon wasn't in hell. She wouldn't have it. Simple as that. So she was stuck with regular person fighting. And Kyo was NOT totally ok with that, seeing as she was never good at any sort of fighting, even with her bending, to start with.

The thief quickly turned, and placed a foot on the wall, pushed and sent herself flying above Korra's head, all in the process of doing a back flip. Before the woman even hit the ground, Korra had managed to get in another wind blast, and poor Kyo, (but only if you feel sympathy for her, is she ever 'poor Kyo'), was shot in to that one corner, were the ceiling and wall meet. Kyo held in a grunt of pain as she hit that, and then fell to the floor on her stomach. But just like one of those magic, jumping beans, the twenty-five year old was back on her feet

You know when you get excited, every once in a blue moon and you end up accidently doing the unspeakably awesome, by accident? And then you can never do it again? Well, Kyo had one of those moments. Why one of those moments hadn't come in other fights, when she really needed them, she would never know. But all that mattered was the present right now.

Kyo sprinted towards Korra, but at the last minute dropped and slid across the ground towards the Avatar, and used her hands to half hold her, and half push the woman in disguise up, as she shot her foot upwards and kicked her sister in the jaw.

Korra grunted in pain, and fell backwards from the impact.

The woman, disguised as Amon, bounced back up on her feet and walked towards Korra, who was lying on her stomach. Putting her foot right between Korra's shoulder blades, Kyo grabbed her pony tail, and roughly pulled her head back and held a knife under her throat, as if to tell her she had been defeated. She didn't know why, but at this moment, Korra recognized those angry and hurt looking eyes. "Kyo…?" She breathed. 'Amon's' grip tightened and, the supposed, he suddenly took the knife away and slammed Korra's face in to the floor hard. As the Avatar lost conciseness, she could feel warm blood pool of her nose, and she could heard the clunk of boots on wood, heading towards the window, and see the knife, stabbed in to the floor, right beside her face. And then everything went black.


	13. It's like suicide

Chapter 13

She was a failure. That was all she was good for. Kyo laid on the cliff, behind the bending arena, with her feet dangling over the edge of it. "Damn the entire bloody world, and it stupid mother f****** everything." She spoke out loud, to the sky.

Kyo really should have expected that Korra and her stupid, special little everythingness would be able to somehow recognize her. Call her a sadist, but she really hoped that she hit that brat over the head hard enough to give her some sort of brain damage. But chances of that happening where slim. The stupid spirits wouldn't let that happen to their precious, Avatar. But they had no mercy on Korra's sister.

What did she even have left in the world? She was a disgrace to the family that really hadn't ever given her the time of day, because they where to busy being proud of Korra. The only person in the world that she really liked, no, loved was blown up. She had never ever been able to get a decent job, because she was too impatient, to bad tempered, wasn't qualified... There was always something. And she was tired.

Tired of living, tired of everything. Kyo sat up and looked down at the water and rocks below her. She was tired of everything having recently reminding her of her times with Amon... Kyo didn't want to remember those. They made her feel like someone was crushing her heart. But it could all end soon enough, couldn't it?

Standing up slowly, Kyo looked at the mask in her hands with an emotionless expression on her face. Then she brought it up and tied it back around her head. Looking down at water, she breathed in and then looked back up at the darkened sky.

"So long bitches." She said, before allowing herself to fall forwards in to the water and rocks. The wind blowing in to her face felt nice, but it didn't really last long enough for her to enjoy it. A sharp pain went through her head and everything went black.

Things didn't go the way she had hoped for though...

Kyo heard voices... children's voices... And birds chirping. Had she ended up in heaven or whatever that happy afterlife place was? Because, personally, she doubted that any, 'happy afterlife place' would let someone like herself in. And she especially doubted, that you would feel pain in a place like that... Because trust me, Kyo definitely felt pain.

Slowly she cracked her eyes open, and was greeted by the brightness of the sun. That seemed to make her head hurt even more than it already did. Damn, she hated that sun. Her eyes adjusted and she saw the trees and a blue sky. And the face of a little girl, looking down at her with worried eyes.

"Quick, Genji! She's awake!" She called out. That also didn't do much good for her head ache. She heard footsteps on the soft grass and was greeted by the dirty face of a little boy. The two kids definitely had to be siblings. They both had dark hair, the same shape of face, and nose and eye shape...They both had tanned skin. They were almost identical. The only difference was that the girl had grey eyes and the boy had hazel.

The little boy crouched down and poked Kyo in the cheek. The fire bender tried to swat his finger out of the way but she felt pain shoot through her shoulder and let out a cry in pain. She tried to muffle it by shutting her mouth, but it didn`t help much. It was dislocated... She could feel her shoulder out of place.

The boy, Genji apparently, looked surprised and then glanced back up at his sister. `Cheza, go get mommy and dad! I`ll stay here and protect her!" He ordered, trying to put on a tough man look. Both the kids looked about six or seven... If anyone was going to need protecting, then it didn't look like it would be happening. Kyo hurt too much to move, and what was a six year old boy going to do? Through pebbles at the enemy?

'Cheza' nodded and ran off, in what direction, Kyo didn't know. Nor did she care. Memories of what happened, who knows how long ago, came flooding back to her. The woman closed her eyes to keep herself from crying. She was supposed to be dead! And here she was, laying in someone's back yard... Obviously not dead! She hated life, and apparently the feeling was mutual.

Call her over dramatic, but Kyo could practically hear the breeze laughing at her. And taunting her. It wasn't fair. A few minutes later, she heard more footsteps coming back towards her.

"Good work Genji." She heard a deep voice speak. The boy looked so proud of himself, that if Kyo didn't feel like she was being tortured to death, she would have laughed. A large and rough looking man with a dark goatee and hair crouched down beside her. He had the same hazel eyes as the boy. "Hey, can you hear me?" He called out. Kyo gave a slight nod.

"Yeah." She spoke in a weak voice. Another thing she hated. How weak her voice currently sounded. The man nodded, and then looked up from her. "Hana, go get a bed ready. She is definitely going to need it." Footsteps ran off from where ever they had came from, and the man looked at the two children. She was seriously considering that they where twins. "You two go and help your mother. We are right behind you."

They both ran off too. "I imagine this is going to hurt like a bugger." Kyo was warned. What was going to hurt like a bugger, that wasn't already? She felt his hand grasp her arm and shoulder and then he did some weird pushing thing. There was a loud pop, and Kyo felt excruciating pain shoot through her... well everywhere. The woman let out another cry of pain. This one being a bit louder. "I'm sorry." He spoke.

Kyo wanted to swear and curse at him, but honestly, she felt too tired to do that. And it most likely would hurt even more if it was just left hanging there. It probably would look nasty too. SO in away, she was _almost_ sort of thankful. Keyword being almost.

His muscular arms slid underneath Kyo, and she was lifted off the ground, and they began their short trek back to whatever house these people had come from. It was not even a minute long walk, but Kyo was still in a lot of pain and she was freaking tired, and once again, everything went black. Again. And Kyo welcomed it with open arms.

A couple times, the thief had woken up to beautiful woman, with long dark hair and blue yes, checking her temperature, or lifting her head up slightly to pour water or some sort of delicious soup down her throat. But those times had always been brief and she kept falling back to sleep. And she always felt so sick and way to warm when it happened. The nausea always got in the way of her enjoying water in her parched mouth or the amazing food. That stupid nausea could go to hell. It was odd because, even when the woman knew she was awake, she would never say anything. Just smile and that was it.

The next time she had woken up, she was in the world's second comfiest bed ever. If she remembered right, not that she wanted to remember, Amon's was still comfier. And she felt very stiff. Very extremely stiff. But at least it wasn't pain. With her eyes still closed, she suddenly remembered something. Where was that mask? Despite not wanting to remember any memories of Amon, she bloody well loved that mask. Especially because of who it used to belong too. And if it was lost... then she didn't know what she would do. It definitely wouldn't be dying, because she had already tried that, and the world was stupid and didn't let her.

Turning her head towards the door out of the room, she could hear those two little kids... Cheza and Genji bickering about something. Then she heard footsteps go towards the voices of the children and they stopped. "Sorry mommy..." They both spoke in regretful tones of voices. Nice kids. She and Korra would have kept on fighting. But she really didn't want to think of Korra right now. Kyo sat up and pushed the blankets off of her, swinging her feet over the side of her bed. She wanted to know where her...mask was... Conveniently, it was sitting right beside her on a bed side table. Well she had worried for nothing. And gotten up for nothing too. While she was very stiff, Kyo still felt sore in her, used to be dislocated arm.

Well, there was no point in going back to sleep. She really didn't feel like doing that right now. The fire bender got the feeling that she had gotten more than enough sleep. Slowly she got out of the bed and started to make her way to the door. Crawling would have been easier though. As she wobbled most of the way and tried to keep her balance, she felt another wave of nausea wash over her. Well, all Kyo had to say was f*** you nausea.

She grasped the doorknob finally and just stood there for a minute, happy to have regained her balance. She did eventually open the door though. And when she did, she came face to face with the beautiful woman holding a tray. As expected, she didn't say anything. She just smiled and then leaned back slightly, using her head to motion someone over to where the two women were standing.

Kyo blinked in realization. This lady was mute. It would make sense. Otherwise, she was sure that she would have said something by now. The man who had helped Kyo before, came up behind her. "Well, then it looks like your finally awake, you lucky, lazy ass." He teased, flashing her, a grin. The woman gave a silent chuckle and shook her head at his language.

"Unless your some sort of creepy sadist who likes to be in pain... Then believe me. Nothing to be lucky about." Kyo spoke, giving the two a slightly smirk.

The woman stepped out of the door way and motioned, again with her head, for Kyo to follow her. The woman and man started to head in to another room and Kyo followed. Still wobbling slightly. But not as bad as when she first got out of bed.

The house was a cozily decorated one. Much better than that shitty, rundown apartment she had been living in before.

Moments later, they had made it to a room with a table in it. The woman pulled out a chair for Kyo, and she more than happily sat down in it. "Thank you." Silent woman smiled and nodded again, before putting the tray of food down in front of her. And it smelt amazing. Kyo didn't realize how hungry she was until now. The woman sat beside her, and the man, across from her.

"So, who are you, and where exactly did you come from?" The man asked, leaning forward on his elbows. Out of the corner of her eye, the woman saw those two kids peep around the corner, looking curiously towards Kyo.

"Kyo... And I'm from Republic city." She answered, using a spoon on the tray to start eating the soup.

The man's eye brows rose slightly. "Republic city?" He repeated. Kyo just nodded and continued eating. "That... is sort of far from here... How did you even end up here?"

The fire bender put the spoon down and looked up at the man. "I don't know." She lied. What was Kyo supposed to say? 'Well guy, I tried to kill myself, because I'm really a convict from prison and I decided to get revenge on my sister, who may I add is the Avatar, because she practically blew my boy friend up and she found out, so I got upset and jumped off a cliff.' Yeah, that is definitely the kind of person that people want their kids around.

The man just nodded. It was silent for a couple minutes before he spoke again. "Well, I'm Winter. That is my wife Hana," He gestured with his hand towards the two little twins in the doorway. "And those to ragamuffins, are Cheza and Genji. It's nice to meet you Kyo."

Kyo looked at the twin and gave a small smile. In return she was given two huge grins, before they giggles and ran off.

Winter suddenly snorted and gave a short laugh. "You city people are odd." Kyo raised an eyebrow and looked over at him with a rather confused expression on her face. "You are the second person we have had, end up in our village from the city in terrible condition."

What? Kyo couldn't help but feel a bubble of hope in her stomach. Or something like that. "... How did they get here?"

Winter shrugged. "Don't know. But he was found on the sea shore, badly injured. Didn't look like he was going to make it. But he did pull through."

It was a he? "How long ago was this?" The large man though for a moment. "I don't know... A couple weeks ago maybe?" She knew that she shouldn't be getting her hopes up, but could that man be who she thought it was? Kyo must have had a funny look on her face, because both Hana and Winter where giving her odd looks, as she sat there with a spoon half hanging out of her mouth.

_What do you guys think? To rushed? Review~_


	14. The Suspense

Chapter 14

_Dashing throw the snow, on a one horse open sleigh..._

For some reason, that was what Kyo was currently humming. It was for no reason, stuck in her head. The woman wasn't even dashing through the effing snow! She was dashing through a forest. A very green and lush forest, to be exact. And it wasn't on a horse either. It was on foot. Kyo would never get on a horse, not even if you paid her. Especially after the first time she ever road Naga.

You see, Korra had insisted that Kyo went with her, the first time Naga was big enough to ride, and the older sister of the two hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on, do to it being about six in the morning. Kyo was NOT a morning person. Anyways, she didn't get a chance to hold on, when the polar bear dog, literally, jumped in to action. Kyo fell off and broke her tail bone. That had made it, extremely difficult to get around.

Now that she thought about it... the only bone Kyo was sure she hadn't broken was her spine. And she supposed, all those little bones that could paralyze you for life... but those shouldn't count!

Anyways, why was she 'dashing' through a lush, green, forest? Because on the other side of that forest was a small town. It was right up close to Winter and his family's farm thing. If it was a farm... she hadn't actually seen any animals... The reason that she was headed there was quite simple, and I am sure more than half of you have already figured out why she was going there. But if you didn't, Kyo will enlighten you.

You see, around the same time that Amon and that one creepy council member guy, Tarlock or something like that, 'exploded', apparently a man washed up on shore here, much like Kyo had. And she was desperate to find out who it was. And it better not have been Mr. Tarlock guy, otherwise she was going to fire bend down his throat and roast his innards. Yum, yum right?

As Kyo hopped over on final, mossy log, she could see the buildings of the town. Don't get the idea that she was completely healed though. No, she was aching from being stiff or something like that... but Winter had gotten her all riled up and she could feel nothing! Except maybe a platypus-bear rupturing her spleen with an almighty swipe of its paw. Right after it sliced her in half and made her guts spill all over... But enough with the images!

The used to be, and always will be, thief pulled a twig out of her shot hair as she got closer and closer to it. And after an agonizingly long, twenty seconds. She arrived. Most people would have found the view of the sea in this area to be breath taking. But not Kyo. She didn't even look at it, and even if the woman had, she wouldn't have given a shit about what it looked like. That was just the way her wonderful personality made her.

Now where exactly, did that big harry man say that this 'man' was staying at? And how come he knew that much, but didn't know the bloody name of the person? Stupid life and its horrid suspense. And damn her memory. Had Kyo even been listening when he said what the rumors had told him? She couldn't even remember that... so obviously not.

Spotting an old lady walking by, Kyo couldn't help but roll her eyes as she pitifully made her way towards the woman. "Excuse me..." She called over to her. The woman kept on waddling by. Kyo rolled her eyes again at the stereotypical deafness of the old fart. "Hey!" She tried a bit louder. "Excuse me!"

The little old lady snapped her head towards Kyo and evil eyed her. "Quit yelling! Do you want to wake the dead that badly?" She yelled, equally as loud. That really just depended on who the dead was.

"Can you help me for a second?"

"Do onions make you fart?" The lady raised an eyebrow at Kyo as she spoke.

"Umm...Wait, what?" That lady was... odd. And deprived of a little, snarky dog or something.

Old lady shrugged. "I don't know either. Never paid attention." Now it was Kyo's turn to pay attention. This wasn't what she needed to know... At all.

"Can you help me, or what?" Kyo finally snapped crossing her arms and glaring at the horrible bag of bones. At least that was how she saw the poor old lady in her rude and obnoxious mind.

The old lady glared right bag. "That depends..." Her grip on her walking stick/cane, tightened as if she would jump in to action and attack the fire bender at any given moment, with it.

And the glaring contest continued. "A couple weeks ago, a man washed up on shore, just barely alive. I need to know if you know where he is at this moment."

The old lady blinked up at Kyo. Up, being a very surprising thing, considering that the thief was rather on the small side. 5"1 wasn't really what you would call tall, unless you where a little elf or something. But that was beside the point. "Does he know if onions make you fart?"

Kyo glared and glared and glared. "That's not even funny. What does it have to do with anything?"

The old lady ignored her. "Yeah, I know where he is. Good looking boy too." She let out an over dramatic sigh. "If only I where young again." Then she started babbling about, 'the good old days'.

That woman was really starting to bug Kyo. Very, very much. "Where is he then?" She asked, interrupting the supposedly, 'horrid old bat of a woman'.

The lady evil eyed her again. "If you must know, he is living in that house over there, with some family..." She pointed to an older looking house down the road. It wasn't super huge but it wasn't small. It was normal enough looking.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, breathing out in annoyance. That was all she had wanted to know, but this lady was making things extremely difficult for Kyo, with her ridiculous and unfunny question. If Kyo was a murderer she would have rid the world of that horrid being. But she wasn't. So she would leave that job for someone else to do, rather by accident or on purpose. Or accidently on purpose. She really didn't care.

Kyo sped walked all the way down the road, and she felt a rush of excitement, and anticipation as she reached the door. But what if it wasn't Amon? If it wasn't then she was going to kill herself. Or at least attempt to again. She wondered if Winter had something extremely sharp and deadly... Or some sort of poison.

As she raised a hand to knock on the door, she was listing off ways in her mind of how she could possibly rid the wretched universe of herself.

The fire bender waited for a minute. And she was about to knock again, when she heard footsteps walking towards the door. Life seemed to go in a ridiculous, slow motion as the door was pulled open. A short and pudgy looking woman stood there, peering out at Kyo.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking Kyo up and down,

The thief gave a nod. "A couple weeks ago, a man washed up on shore... I was told he was here?"

The woman nodded slowly for a second. "Yeah, come on in." She spoke, shutting the door behind them as Kyo stepped in to the rather dark house. Apparently someone hadn't heard of light. She really didn't mind or care all that much though. Especially at this moment. "Come with me."

Kyo followed her up a creaky stair case and (not very) soon enough they found themselves in front of another door. The pudgy woman knocked loudly before pushing it open just enough that she could see inside the room, but Kyo couldn't. She desperately wanted to kick the woman in the back side and burn down the door right now. "Someone here to see you." She spoke stiffly and then pushed the door open, motioning Kyo to go ahead and step in.

The twenty-five year old took a breath and walked in, pushing the door a little bit wider open. Her eyes where momentarily blinded by the sudden light shining through the window, but quickly enough they adjusted and she saw the figure of a man sitting beside it, looking outside...

_Yes, yes... I know this chapter is a short one . But if it wasn't, then I wouldn't have any room for this suspense! Who do you think it will be? o.O _

_I feel like such an evil bitch doing this and I want to slap myself xD Until the next chapter!_


	15. Don't touch

Chapter 15

_To spare you all the confusion, I suppose I should tell you this. Whenever I switch point of views, I will leave a I '********' so that no one is confused and we all live happily ever after, kay? =3 Also, I should let you know that, I loved your reviews for chapter 14 xD they made me laugh. But then I choked on my popcorn o.o Not fun. I hope you guys are happy with what you have accomplished . _

_hehe~ ^-^_

Kyo's eyes adjusted in a rather slow manner to the sudden burst of light in this room. But soon enough she saw a tall and muscular looking man with, just about, shoulder length, brown hair standing with his back to her. The woman felt a flutter of hope in her stomach as she slowly took another step in to the room. Kyo had only seen him once without a mask, and it had been at a bit of a distance, but she still saw Amon's face and would never forget what he looked like.

"Amon...?" She called out to the, currently, unknown man in a quite manner. Which, seeing as you know Kyo's personality, was rather uncharacteristic.

The fire bender swore she saw the man tense slightly. Then he spun around quickly to face her. Kyo suddenly felt a rush of excitement and her head felt rather light. It was him! She was sure of it!

The man's brown eyes widened, a little more than just slightly. And his mouth dropped open. He looked shocked to say the least. "Kyo...?" He blinked rapidly and took a bunch of steps towards the woman at an alarming, walking speed. He stopped when he was a little less than an arm's length away and slowly reached out a hand wrapped in a white guaz, towards Kyo. Lightly it brushed against her cheek.

Kyo couldn't stop the feeling of a thousand raging butterflies in her stomach, at his touch. Him obviously being Amon. She extremely, extremely, hoped so. His hand grasped Kyo's shoulder and she was pulled towards him and embraced in his muscular arms. Very tightly may she add. Sort of like he was worried that if he let go, then Kyo would melt away in to nothingness.

Despite how weak her arms felt, she managed to also rap them around Amon's torso, squeezing him as tight as she could. She really could only hug his torso though. His arms were preventing her from hugging anywhere else. She could barely move. But she didn't mind at all.

Kyo buried her face in to the, used to be, masked man's chest and she couldn't help but take in his, oh so familiar scent. It was definitely Amon's scent. Call her a blood hound if you must. "You're alive!" She exclaimed in a shaky voice. Though, it was rather muffled because of Amon's chest... Who honestly gave a shit right now though? And she wasn't going to be a big baby and cry. Kyo was honestly going to try hard not to. But she was just so happy right now. Maybe the universe didn't completely hate her after all.

"How the hell did you get here?" He asked in almost a whisper. Kyo couldn't help but give a shiver of delight, as his breath blew in to her ear as he spoke. Turning her head to the side, so that she could breathe again, and talk.

"Does it matter?" She asked, closing her eyes for no particular reason at all. Kyo wasn't about to tell him that she jumped off a cliff to, at the time anyways, hopefully land to her doom, but instead ended up waking up in some farmer's back yard. That would ruin the mood.

Amon didn't say anything to that. Which must have meant that he agreed? His grip on the small woman loosened up immensely. That definitely helped with her current little breathing problem, Kyo looked up at the man, taking in his appearance and burning it in to her memory. Amon looked down at her and gave a small and deep chuckle at the overjoyed expression on Kyo's face. She looked like a little five year old, that got told they get to have three Christmases this year with extra presents. What little kid wouldn't love that? At any rate, the man found it rather amusing.

"Why…Why aren't you dead?" She asked. Ok, so telling him that she tried to commit suicide and ended up here would ruin the mood, but this wouldn't? Damn, Kyo felt smart. Extremely smart. Amon ran his fingers through her short hair, with a somewhat relaxed and lazy looking expression on her face. If Kyo could purr she would. The man's fingers running through her hair felt good, and it made her feel sleepy. What a weird thing to feel at this time.

"Because I have no intention of dying at this moment." He spoke, in that wondrous and husky voice that Kyo felt like she hadn't heard in ages. A month and a half certainly was ages, for her. The fire bender couldn't help but smirk at his response.

She stopped smirking though, as she remembered that there had been another man with Amon during the little accident on that boat. Tarlock or something along those lines. "What happened to the other guy?" She asked curiously.

At the mention of the other fellow, Kyo saw pain, sorrow and guilt all flash through his eyes at once. His eyebrows furrowed in though, as both his hands slowly trailed down Kyo's sides, stopping at her waist. He pulled her closer to him and placed his chin on the top of the woman's head. If she hadn't missed him so bad, she would have punched him and assumed that this was some sort of mockery of her height.

Apparently he didn't want to talk about the other guy. They must have been close or something. Kyo's arms trailed up his back and she pulled him in to another hug, but this time, she titled her head up, in a rather awkward manner may I add, and planted a light kiss right in the spot where your jaw and neck finally meet. In all honesty, she really didn't care about what happened to the other guy. Tarlock. The council member had always struck her as kind of creepy. But she wasn't going to say anything just in case.

Amon removed his chin from the top of her head and breathed in to the woman's ear, "I've missed you. A lot." And with that, his lips covered Kyo's. The woman kissed back, and eventually, she felt his tongue asking for an entrance. Her mouth opened enough for Amon's tongue to enter in to her mouth and explore everywhere in it.

The man let out something between a moan and a sigh, as Kyo stroked his neck with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair, in a similar manner that he had done to her.

But it was all over soon enough, when a rather loud and obnoxious bang was heard, from the door slamming open.

"Oh, Noatak!" And extremely feminine voice sang from the doorway. Kyo's eyes snapped open, as did Amon's, and she slowly pulled away from the kiss. Staring at Amon's neck for a second, Kyo finally turned and looked over her shoulder. There stood a girl about Korra's age, if not a little older. She was beautiful in every way and it was only natural that the fire bender took an instant hating towards the wretched bimbo. Long, beautiful hair, full, red lips… flawless skin. Tall. And a wonderful figure.

The brat seemed to make no notice to the fact that Kyo was there and that herself and Amon where entangled in one another's arms right in the middle of the room. She felt the man's grasp on her tighten for a second. Both of them allowed their arms to fall back to their sides. Kyo stepped away from the man and sent around of death glares towards the oblivious girl.

"Noatak! Do you want to go to a party with me? Pleeaaasssseee?" She skipped right in to the room and latched on to his arm, like the little leach she was. Well, Kyo had just decided that, that was what the girl was. "Everyone is just dying to finally meet you!"

The fire bender breather through her nose, and wasn't surprised to feel smoke creep out of her nostrils, from anger. They would die alright. Starting with that little brat right there.

Amon glanced at Kyo, breathing in and feeling slightly worried about the dark expression on the woman's face, along with the smoke that appeared to be seeping out her nose in a way that much reminded him of a dragon. A very scary dragon. Looking down at the girl attached to his arm with a slight scowl on his face, the man made an attempt to pull it out of her grasp. "Ivy…" He warned, fighting off the urge to blood bend her right out the window.

It was a shame that this girl had to live in the same building that Amon was currently residing in. One time he had woken up in the middle of the night, to her leaning extremely close to him with a lustful look in her big blue eyes. That hadn't been creepy at all. Hence the sarcasm in that.

'Ivy' tightened her grasp and smiled seductively at the man, before slightly whispering in his ear, "Come on… I promise _you _will have a very good time…"

Kyo's fists clenched at her side, at the girl's action. Lets see… burn the entire building down along with everyone in it? Or stalk out angrily and go do something stupid? Being as it was Kyo, definite wrong ideas started to form in her head about Amon and this little bitch. She didn't even notice the looks and attempts to escape that the man made towards the girl.

"I won't interrupt you're little moment then." She snapped, sending another round of death glares towards the two. The universe really did hate her. And it was probably laughing at Kyo right now, thinking something around the lines of, 'Oh, look! Dinner and a show!"

Amon ripped his arm from the brat's grasp and managed to shove her to the side, he growled a "I don't do whores, love." Ivy squeaked slightly in surprise of his actions, the scary expression se received and the ton of his voice. As he went to look at Kyo and save them both from this misery, he was just in time to see the small woman stalk out of the room and house.

Of course it had to be this way. This was Kyo he was dealing with, and Ivy wasn't making the situation any better. Amon, or Noatak, which ever you prefer, shot Ivy one last deadly glare, before quickly trying to follow Kyo.

"Wait! Noatak, where are you going?" The bimbo bitch squealed after him. He prayed hard that she didn't up and decide she was going to follow him. Otherwise Amon would blood bend her to her sad and pathetic little death, right then and there. He was surprised that he hadn't done that already though.

The wind blew rather hard, as Kyo marched through the forest, right back to Winter's home. She should have expected that when she finally loved someone, they would go and cheat like that. Kyo thought that she had been loved for once! Now she was just going to go, say goodbye to the people who had oh so generously, taken care of her. Then she was going to kill herself again. And she wasn't being over dramatic!

Kyo started trying to list ways of how she could do it this time. But this f****** wind kept on interrupting her train of thought. "Shut up, universe!" She yelled. At the wind. Don't judge her, the woman was upset, ok?

When she finally arrived back at the house she had been staying in, it appeared that no one was home. That sucked.

The woman went and scribbled down a note, which simply read, '_Thanks for everything._' And left it on the table. Kyo went in to her borrowed bedroom and looked around it. The only thing she had really brought with her was that mask. She didn't need that mask. Not anymore. It looked like almost everything was all set then. Except for one last thing. How would she choose to die today, hmm? She supposed that she could just tie herself to a tree and set the forest on fire. Hopefully she would die from lack of oxygen first. Or she could just hang herself from a tree. Or… cut her wrists open, maybe? Sure it would hurt at first… but she would probably just fall asleep eventually, and never wake up. That worked for her.

But she wasn't going to go it in this house. Kyo admitted that Cheza and Genji where rather cute. And she really didn't want to scar them. Or Hana and Winter for that matter. Kyo imagined that Winter would probably handle it a lot better than Hana or those kids ever would though. But maybe not. Looks where always deceiving. Always. And can you imagine cleaning up the mess? Wouldn't that be fun…

No, if that was the way she was going to die, Kyo would do it out in that lovely little forest. Blood red would look quite nice, along with the earthy colors of it. The woman grabbed a sharp kitchen knife and off she went.

He had seen her march off in to that forest. He was sure of it. But now, here Amon was, walking around and around and around. He loved her. He really did. But Kyo could be so difficult! With a slight growl of frustration, Amon/Noatak punched the trunk of a tree. Woman where confusing enough for Amon, half the time. And it didn't help at all that he had an insane little teenage bimbo whispering suggestive things in to his ears and try to seduce him. But failing. Oh, and watching him in his sleep. He really didn't appreciate that either.

The man ignored the pain that shot through his, still injured but healing, hand as it made contact with the hard and bumpy bark of the tree.

Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Like sun reflecting off of metal. Turning his head in that direction he saw most of Kyo, standing at a distance from him. With a knife. And she was upset. Upset and knives usually didn't go well together at all.

_So you guys got what you wanted =P With a slight twist. It was definitely different from what I originally had planned for this chapter. I also feel that this story only has a couple more chapters in it before it comes to an end. I really don't want to ruin it by dragging the poor story, on and on and on._

_Anyways, what did you think? Did I get somewhat out of character with Amon? I couldn't help but feel that I might have… hmm…_


	16. I see the end

Chapter 16

The overdramatic Kyo brought the knife to her wrist, vaguely noticing that the sun was reflecting off the ridiculously large kitchen knife and shining in to her eyes. She pressed it against her wrist, and then pulled the knife across. It didn't end up being a cut deep enough to kill her, but it still bled. I suppose you could say that, that was more of a test run. Which is sort of stupid when you're trying to attempt suicide!

Kyo took a deep breath and brought it right underneath the first cut. This time... this time it was going to be serious and not just a silly little scratch... the somehow managed to still bleed like nothing else. But, of course, before she could do any real damage, that was along the lines of ending her life, Kyo felt a sharp jab in the back of her upper arm, and her entire arm went limp. The knife fell in to the ground at her feet.

A strong arm from behind her, wrapped around the woman's chest and spun her around to face this mysterious chi blocker. But Kyo already knew who it was. So it really wasn't all that mysterious, was it?

"What the _hell_ are you trying to do?!" He half shouted, half growled at the small fire bender. Kyo looked up at Amon and met his furious gaze. She returned it with an emotionless expression. An expression that made Amon look even more furious. The man grabbed her limp wrist and examined it. As he did, a trickle of the beautiful, red liquid rolled down her forearm at an angle and dripped off on to the ground. "Kyo!" he shouted again, out of frustration.

"Oh stop yelling. It's just a scratch." She growled right back. "Go 'play' with your little bimbo." And with that, she made a sorry attempt to pull her arm away from Amon's grasp. But considering that it had been paralyzed only moments ago, you could imagine how well that went. Using her other hand, Kyo made another attempt to pry his hand from her arm. "Let go!"

Amon's grip tightened and he grabbed her other wrist, pulling the over-dramatic woman closer to him. The man continued to scowl down at her in frustration. "It could have been more than just a 'scratch' if I hadn't seen you. Don't you think?" A dark look passed over his face. "You would have been dead." And somewhere in Kyo's little mind she was thinking something along the lines of, 'Way to go captain obvious.' But she didn't say it out loud. "Do you want to die? Because it's really not something that you can recover from, you know."

At the mention of Ivy, (aka the bimbo), the man let go of her wrists. He couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance. But not entirely at Kyo's ridiculous-ness. It was mostly at the memory of Ivy's attempts of seducing him. And he really didn't want to remember some of the things she tried. "She means nothing to me." He spoke in a low tone. "She is just a confused little-" That was when Kyo decided to cut in and finish the sentence, while voicing her thoughts on the teenager at the same time.

"Whore!" Amon's dark and stony expression cracked in to a slight smirk at that. Whore was the exact word to describe Ivy. But then it quickly went away. Now really wasn't the time for laughing, he supposed. The woman he loved just tried to kill herself over a misunderstanding.

"Kyo, why would you even think about suicide over something like this?" This time the usually masked man spoke in a gentler tone of voice. In the, not so, back of his mind, Amon sort of got the feeling then there was more to it than just Ivy being... Ivy.

The woman stared down at their shoes. Was talking about this, really all that necessary? Because Kyo didn't feel like talking. She felt like going to bed. "Because..." and the rest of what she said was mumbled as quietly as she possibly could talk.

Amon wore a blank expression as he looked down at her. "What?"

Kyo rolled her eyes. She repeated what she said, but this time only a tiny bit loud. That time she just got a look from the man that pretty much said, 'Really? Quit being an idiot and just spit it out!' It was amazing what some people's eyes could tell you, wasn't it? The fire bender let out a growl of frustration. "I said, I was tired of the effing universe taking ruining everything for me and taking away the one thing that I...I...I love. Twice!" As she started to go on her little rampage, Kyo could feel her face heating up with embarrassment. Sure, they had done all that wondrous, kissing stuff. But somehow telling the guy you love, that you love him for the first time... it was just embarrassing. And sappy. Kyo hated sappy! "When I got thrown in to prison after you disappeared, everyone kept telling me that you were dead. Exploded. And then they would leave me sitting there in the dark, literally, leaving me with nothing at all. I felt terrible. I blamed it on Korra and when I... got free, I went to pay her back. But that didn't go well for me. I soon came to realize that everything was pointless and empty and that I had nothing else left in this stupid, disgusting world. A stupid disgusting world, that wouldn't even let me die when I first tried. Which is how I even ended up here. I jumped off the cliff behind the arena and got knocked unconscious and half the bones in my body." Damn it. She was trying not to cry. It was stupid to cry right now. In fact, it was stupid to cry at all.

"Obviously, I didn't die. I was found washed up in some ones back yard. And then I found out that around the time you... 'died'..." She couldn't help but squeak the word slightly, "Someone else ended up here too. And when I found out who it was...I got so excited and thought things were going to start being ok or something..." A dark look suddenly passed across Kyo's face, and her eyes narrowed as she looked up at Amon. "Then _she_ came." The woman hissed. "And I can imagine you can figure out what happened next." By now she was starting to be able to move her fingers again. And believe her, that was a nice feeling.

Amon stood there motionless for a moment. And then a sly smirk formed on his face. Kyo scowled up at him. "What are you smirking at?!" she snapped out of annoyance. The man found himself grabbing her wrist again. The used to be bloody one. He glanced down at it and saw that it was all starting to clot up around the 'scratch'. Which was surprising. He would have expected it to have kept on bleeding a while longer. But not enough to kill her. It looked like it had bled a little bit more though. There were bloody smudges in the palm of her hand and all around that area.

With a hand clamped on her wrist again, he pulled the small woman closer towards him, still continuing to smirk. "You love me?" Kyo felt herself get somewhat uncomfortable under his gaze right now. Embarrassed and uncomfortable... Or was that the same thing? Now would be the time for sarcasm.

The fire bender aloud herself to be pulled forwards and tried to stop the blush that she _knew_ was spreading over her cheeks. Why else would they feel that warm? "No, I love that f****** bush over there. And as to be expected, Amon didn't say anything in response to her sarcasm. When did he ever?

And then... they once again found themselves kissing. Again. If Kyo wasn't the one being kissed, she would have thrown up long ago, and would continue to keep on throwing up. "I think I love you too." The man managed to mutter in between a kiss.

Kyo pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow up at him. "You 'think'?" Amon just flashed her, an extremely arrogant (but at the same time sexy, but you will never know that because Kyo never said it was), smirk, and then leaned back in towards Kyo's lips. All she could do was smirk against his.

You know what the nice part of this kiss was? It was that they weren't going to be interrupted again. By little old medic ladies...Or bimbos... Or Kyo being stupid. Not today.

"I think I really love you." He mumbled in a husky voice, with his lips now to her forehead. "And I will never leave you. Ever."

_Last chapter =( (Sorry its so short .) I know its a terrible ending. And chapter... but I suck at endings . Anyways, sorry guys. And thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites, and followers... and all that other stuff =D _

_Bunny~_


	17. Author's Note

_Hey guys~ I just wanted to let you know that I fixed the ending up a little bit._

_Also, I was wondering if you all think I should do a sequel? Or should I just leave it where it's at...? Because I can do one if you all wanted one. Let me know what you think! And to those who asked, yeah I will be writing more stories. Some, being for LoK and others being for other story lines... like Naruto or FF7 . Most likely I will be doing a Naruto one next._

_Thanks again for everything =D And again, review and let me know if I should make a sequel! Or if I shouldn't! Yeah, you get the picture._

_Bunny~_


End file.
